


Pokemon (and characters) x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: All pokemon characters, Blue - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Gen, Gladion - Freeform, Guzma - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Pokemon, Pokemon Characters - Freeform, Pokemon Trainers, Reader-Insert, clemont - Freeform, green - Freeform, kiawe - Freeform, kukui - Freeform, lance - Freeform, pokemon gijinka, pokemon x reader, x Reader, x reader oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 39,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Summary: Majority of these oneshots are originally from wattpad!I will write for any Pokemon, gijinka!Pokemon, and Pokemon characters such as Red, Blue, Lance, and others!Pokemon definitely does NOT belong to me!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. gijinka!Zoroark x reader

**Author's Note:**

> A few of these are kinda old. I may actually go back and rewrite some of them later if and when I feel like it.

You were walking through the woods by your house, looking for your friend, Zoroark. You had met when your partner (p/n) ran off into the woods, and he had rescued them from a trap. After that, you and Zoroark became friends, and you saw him just about every day. However... you wish it was a bit more. Especially since you knew that he could turn human. You had found that out not too long ago, actually. We'll just save that story for another time.

"Zoroark!!" You called out to the dark type, looking around the area. "hmm... Maybe he's not here?" You frowned, shaking off the thought. He wouldn't just leave without telling you...right? You continue searching the area, your partner, which was now fully evolved, was helping you search. You really wanted to tell him how you feel. Even if he didn't feel the same, you still wanted to tell him how you feel. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard the rustling of leaves.   
"what was that?" You ask, more to yourself. Your partner had heard you and simply shrugged. You sighed softly and continue walking ahead, your partner following behind you. However, what you didn't know was a certain Pokemon was hiding behind a tree, watching you. Zoroark smiled as he watched you search. To be honest... He really liked you. Unlike other humans, you didn't want to capture him. When he first met you, he was a bit cold to you. Which he didn't really mean to be. He was just expecting you to be like the rest; "oh look, a rare Pokemon! let's catch it!" or "look! It's a Zoroark! It's a rare one! Let's catch it!" he just wasn't going to let his guard down.. especially in front of a human girl like yourself. After a while, once he found out you weren't going to catch him or expose his hiding place to other people, he started to trust you more and more. So he finally decided to show you his human form. He wasn't sure if you would like it or not, but it seems he was freaking out over nothing! He chuckled softly at the thought and ran after you, making sure to keep quiet. He really wanted to tell you how he felt about you. He just... wasn't sure how to do that. After a bit of thought, he decided to tell you today, well... he decided to wait until this evening, since the moon will be out. He smiled at the thought of your (length) (h/c) hair shining in the moonlight. He smiled down at your slightly confused figure on the ground, as he watched you from the tree he stood upon. oh he couldn't wait until this evening.

~timeskip to evening brought to you by Zorua and Zoroark~  
You looked up at the sky and frowned. It was getting late and you still couldn't find him! You sighed softly, tearing up a bit.   
"Y/N?" you hear a familiar voice call out to you. You looked up from the ground and there he was, standing in front of you.   
"Zoroark!" You rushed over to him and wrapped your arms around him, hugging him. He seems surprised at first but hugs back, nonetheless. He smiled, looking down at you. You looked up at him and smiled.  
"wh-where were you? I-I was looking all over for you!"  
"I-I'm really sorry, Y/N..." he frowned and kissed your cheek, causing you to blush. "there's something I have to say..."  
"wh-what is it?" you ask, your face now a light shade of red.  
"Y/N.... I-I..really like you. no, not even that.. I-I.. love you." he smiled at you, his face turning a darker shade of red every passing moment, which you thought was adorable. You got onto your tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
"I-I love you too." You hugged him again, and smiled widely. You were really happy that he returned your feelings. You two pulled away from the hug and made your way back to your house, hand in hand, your partner following behind the two of you.


	2. gijinka!Mightyena x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another slightly older oneshot, but I'll post it here anyway since quite a few people found it cute.

A loud booming noise could be heard outside the window, which made you jump and yelp. Your eyes widened in slight fear. You were afraid of thunder. well, more afraid of the very loud booms of it.. You shook slightly, looking out of the window.   
"why does it have to storm?" You mumbled to yourself, and at that moment, your Mightyena walked into the living room. He knew you hated thunderstorms, so he would always be there to comfort you whenever there would be a storm. He was currently in his human form. You looked up at him and smiled slightly. Mightyena walked over to you and sat down on the couch beside you. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you, which you gladly accepted and hugged back. He smiled and kissed your forehead. You blushed slightly and buried your face into his shirt, which caused him to chuckle at your actions. Another boom of thunder was heard, which made you yelp and cling to the black haired male. Mightyena sighed softly and pulled you onto his lap, which caused you to blush more. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, and nuzzled you. You smiled, your face almost the same color as a cherry. The two of you sat in silence for a bit, before another boom of thunder came down, which cut the power.  
"I'll go get the candles.." Mightyena said and went to get up. You got up as well, grabbing his hand.  
"I-I'm coming with you."  
"Y/N...." he shook his head. "alright, come on.." he walked out of the living room, and into another room, with you following behind him. You kept close to the male in front of you, looking around the dark room. Mightyena searched the room for candles. After a few moments of darkness, a light was suddenly in front of you.   
"found 'em."   
"g-good job, Mightyena." You smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. He smiled back at you, grabbing a few more candles and lighting them as well. The two of you took the candles into the living room. You then took one of the candles and walked into your room.  
"I'm going to get some things for us to do while we wait for the storm to pass." You quickly explained as Mightyena gave you a confused look. He seemed to get it and you giggled. "now.. Let's see what we have here.." you looked around your closet for any games to play. You smiled as you found a few and walked back into the living room. Mightyena was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, he was just lying there with his eyes closed. You set the games onto the small table and walked over to him. What you didn't notice was the small smirk on his face... You were about to walk off, until you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and pulled you back and on top of Mightyena. You blushed a dark shade of red, squirming slightly.   
"How about we just lie here instead?" he asks after a moment of silence.  
"a-alright." You simply nodded and lie your head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. You smiled and closed your eyes, after realizing that he had fallen asleep. You eventually fell asleep as well.


	3. gijinka!Yveltal x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just two more gijinka oneshots, bear with me XD

Once you had captured the legendary Pokémon of destruction, aka Yveltal, you had gotten nothing but hate from him, yes, him. He had taken on a human form soon after you caught him and let him stay at your house. At first you were happy to let him stay, but now you were starting to regret that decision... He would always say mean things to you, but the weirdest thing is that he hasn't hurt you physically... only emotionally, which you still didn't like. You weren't even sure why he was being like this.. maybe he didn't like the fact that you captured him? maybe he didn't even like you. You weren't sure, and you were scared to find out, however.. you were going to have to find out eventually, that is if you want this to stop.. You sighed softly and walked out of your bedroom, after putting some clothes on, and walked to the kitchen, to see Yveltal already awake and sitting at the table. He seemed to be waiting for you, which you thought was odd, since he was usually awake after you. You decide to talk to him, which you were sure would be a bad idea...

"good morning." You looked over at him.

"....morning.." you heard him mumble.

"Yveltal..? can I ask you something?"

"you just did." you rolled your eyes and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm being serious.. I want to talk to you about something." he sighed softly and looked over at you.

"alright, what is it?"

"why...why are you so mean to me..? do...you not like me or something..?"

"I can name a few reasons."

"o-oh?"

"mhm.. but I'll name two. one, you're a human and I despise humans.. and two, you captured me.. I could name more." and that was what he did, calling you horrible names... weak, pathetic, worthless.. and then the final words that made tears form in your eyes.

"You should have never caught me in the first place. I wish you would just let me go." with that, you got up.

"you know what..? I'm sick and tired of dealing with you constantly saying all these bad things about me.. if you want to leave so badly, then go. I don't care anymore.. I just wanted you here so you wouldn't be used for wrong doings... and I don't want you hurt... you're free to go if you want.. I'm not forcing you to stay.." and with that said, you walked out of the kitchen and to your room, nearly slamming the door shut. Yveltal just sat there, trying to process what you just said. You cared about him..? but why..? you were a human and he was the legendary Pokemon of destruction! You weren't supposed to care about him! at least...that was what he thought.. it was the only reason he was so mean to you. He didn't want you to get attached to him and him to you. he didn't really want to be so mean to you. He got up and walked out of the kitchen and to your room. He figured that he should apologize to you... He sighed softly and gently knocked on the door

no response.

Yveltal knocked on the door again, but with a little more force.

"...go away." was all that Yveltal heard from the opposite side of the door. he turned the doorknob, surprised to find that you hadn't locked the door. He walked into your room, closed the door behind him and walked over to your shaking and crying form. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him. You froze and hesitantly looked up at him.

"Y-Yveltal..? I thought..you would've left.."

"no.. I haven't.. and I'm not going to. I'm sorry for all those things I've said to you, y/n... I just... didn't want you to get attached to me and I to you.. since.. you know.. I am the embodiment of destruction.."

"no... it's okay.. I-I understand... but..why tell me this now..?"

"I know... this isn't the best time to say this but... I really like you y/n.. I'm actually...kind of happy you caught me..." he gently kissed your forehead, making you blush slightly.

"I..like you too, Yveltal... please don't leave.."

"I won't ever leave you y/n..."


	4. gijinka!Deoxys x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little shorter, sorry!

Ever since you came back from space and destroyed the meteor in the sky (yeah I'm going with the post game thing from ORAS- deal with it) and captured Deoxys, you were constantly being asked about the whole experience and about Deoxys. You didn't really know much about the Pokémon itself, but you do know that it came from the meteor and that was it. You decided to get to know Deoxys better, and hopefully learn more about him, so you decided to let him free from his pokéball and allowed him to roam around your house, much like your other Pokemon. Deoxys seemed happy to be free from his pokéball, which made you happy.

You were sitting on the couch, reading some book about...whatever, when Deoxys came up to you. You glanced up at the Pokémon in front of you, then marked the page in your book and set it down.

"what is it Deoxys?" You asked. It seems he wants to show you something.

"You...want to show me something?" Deoxys nodded. "Alright, what is it?" You yelped a bit as a sudden light formed around Deoxys. The room went bright for a few moments, making you shield your eyes. The light soon faded and you unshielded your eyes. However, it wasn't Deoxys standing in front of you. It was an unknown male standing in front of you.

"Deoxys...?" You seemed a bit shocked.

"Yes, y/n, it is in fact me. I wanted to show you my human form."

"Your...human form..?"

"Of course!"

"Are you the only one who has this...?"

"Nope. Quite a lot of Pokemon have this, but normally they don't show off their human form unless they trust their trainer enough."

"Wait a moment...You turned human...because you trust me..?"

"Yes. When I first met you back in space, I wasn't sure if I could trust you to be my trainer or not.. but as we have spent time together, I have started to trust you as my trainer."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and that's not the only reason I have decided to show you this form." He had a light pink tint on his pale cheeks.

"Hmm? You have another reason?" He simply nodded.

"Well? what is it?" Deoxys leaned closer to you and kissed your forehead.

"It's because... I love you. I-I know we have been around each other for only a few months, but I have been gaining...romantic feelings for you. I-It is alright if you do not feel the same way."

"Deoxys... I love you too ya goof!" Deoxys looked over at you, a look of shock on his face.

"You...do?"

"I do." He smiled and hugged you, then kissed your forehead. You smiled and hugged back, blushing slightly.

"Thank you y/n."

"You're welcome, Deoxys."


	5. Dragonite x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, reader is afraid of dragon types and their friend tries to help them out!

You were afraid of dragon types. out of all the types of Pokémon there are, you were afraid of dragon types. It does make some sense if thought about, since dragon types could be pretty dangerous if not trained correctly. You could deal with any type, heck, even bug types didn't bother you! Your friend (f/n) along with Niko (my trainer oc!) decided to help you out with your fear by giving you a dragon type Pokémon!

"You know you guys don't have to do this, right?"

"yeah, I know, but you're my friend! and dragon types are amazing!" your friend replied, looking over at you.

"I gotta agree with f/n on this one." Niko nods, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"....I never agreed to this."

"we know." both Niko and f/n smirked.

"but don't worry, we'll both be here in case something goes wrong!" your friend smiled, attempting to reassure you.

"alright, alright, so what dragon Pokemon are you going to let me borrow?"

"borrow? nah, you can keep this one." your friend replied.

"well, what is it?"

"a Dragonite!" both exclaimed, making you freeze.

"A-are you kidding me?! a Dragonite?!"

"what's wrong with that?" Niko asks.

"well they can be very powerful! and scary..." you mumbled the last part.

"oh don't worry, this one is very kind. I trained him to be like this, which is why I'm letting you keep him." Niko replied

"....great. thanks."

"no problem." your friend handed you the pokeball that held the 'great beast.' You shakily take it. he/she pats your shoulder.

"alright, I think it's time to meet him!"

"meet him..?"

"yeah! so you can get used to him and such." f/n suggests.

"r-right..." You tossed the pokeball, which released the yellow dragon. You yelped and hid behind your friend as the Dragonite opened his eyes and looked around. You looked around to give Niko the Dragonite back...however, he was nowhere to be found. damn him and his quickness and sneakiness.

"y/n? aren't you going to attempt to get near him?"

"I would rather not..." you mumbled.

"oh come on and get it over with.."

"f-fine.." You shakily and hesitantly approached the Dragonite, who looked down at you curiously. he tilts his head slightly as you reach your hand out to pet him. he made a small noise before placing his head into the palm of your hand, nuzzling it. You yelped and froze, making Dragonite look at you with worry. your friend looked up at the gentle giant.

"it's okay, buddy, my friend is just afraid of your type.. that's why I want you to help them with their fear!" It seems he understood, as he smiled and nodded.

"thanks." he/she smiled back at him. With that said, he/she left you with the Dragonite.

"where are you going..?"

"home. I'll come check up on you later."

"fine.."

~small timeskip~

within a short amount of time, you were slowly getting closer to Dragonite. It took you a bit before you were able to actually touch him without being too scared. It seemed this Dragonite is actually very affectionate, as he has been trying to hug you, but you were too afraid to.

"sorry, not yet... that will have to wait a while.." but it didn't seem to bother him too much. Niko and f/n occasionally stopped by to check up on you, speaking of which, f/n was over at the moment.

"hey y/n, how are ya holding up?"

"okay I guess. He still wants to give me hugs though..."

"aww.. well how about we work on that now?"

"a...are you sure..?"

"positive! besides, you already know that he won't hurt you!"

"t-true..."

"alright, that settles it! where is he?"

"he's in the living room.." f/n grabbed your hand and dragged you into the living room, where your Dragonite was sitting on the floor.

"hey buddy, I'm back!" Dragonite perked up at the sound of your friend's voice and got up.

"alright y/n, try to hug him."

"wh-what?!"

"you heard me! go hug him!"

"h-hmph...fine..." You hesitantly walked over to Dragonite and shakily held your arms out for a hug. He seemed to understand, as he smiled and slowly hugged you, trying not to scare you. you froze at first, but soon relaxed and hesitantly hugged back.

"see? it's not that bad."

"yeah, I guess you're right. maybe this won't be so bad after all..."


	6. Guzma x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy it's ya boi! A friend of mine gave me the idea

You were currently searching for the ex leader of Team Skull, Guzma. You looked around in the areas where you've seen him before, except for one place... their base in Po town. You thought you might be able to find him there. Or at least one of his grunts may know where to find him. You called upon Charizard to fly you to Po town. Once there, you got off of Charizard.

"thank you Charizard." Charizard nodded and flew off. You sighed softly and walked to the team skull base. You walked inside and look around, hoping to find the black and white haired male. However, there was no sign of him.

"y/n?" one of the grunt called to you. You looked over at him.

"don't tell the boss I told you this, but he's at route 8. At the beach part of it anyway." You smiled and nodded.

"oh okay! thank you!" the grunt simply nodded and left. You walked outside and called upon Charizard to take you to Akala Island, right by route 8. You thanked Charizard and made your way down route 8. After a few moments of walking, you see the white haired male down by the sandy beach part of the route. You smiled and make your way to him.

"Guzma!" You called out to him. Guzma glanced back at you.

"y/n? what are ya doin' here?"

"I came by to see you of course." You soon caught up to him. You noticed he had something in his hands.

"whatcha doing?"

"oh, uh, I was tryin' to free this little guy." You realized that it was a wimpod caught in a piece of garbage. You frowned at this. "it's a shame we people end up throwing this stuff away and these little guys, as well as other Pokemon get caught up in it.."

"I see..."

"Also, say anything about this to the grunts or Plumes, I will find ya. got it?" You squeaked and nodded.

"good! now could ya help me with this?" You nodded.

"of course." He held the wimpod and you helped him free it. With a bit of effort you soon got it free. Guzma smiled faintly and set the wimpod on the sandy ground. The wimpod let out a small happy cry and left. The two of you stood there and watched it for a few moments.

"...thanks. for helping me with the wimpod."

"you're welcome, Guzma." You smiled.

"hey, uh... y/n..?"

"yeah? what is it?"

"I...really like ya. a lot."

"I love you too Guzma."Guzma smiled more and ruffled your hair.

"heh, I'm glad." You smiled and hugged him, which surprised him at first, but hesitantly hugged back. The two of you just stood there and watched the sun go down.


	7. Red x reader

You walked up the stairs to the top of the battle tree. It took a while, but you finally managed to defeat all of the trainers to get to the top. You noticed a raven haired male, with a red hat which had a bit of white to it, a white shirt with red sleeves, and jeans. You then realized that this was Red! You knew exactly who he was. Red looked at you, pokéball in hand. You smirked a bit and pulled off (fav. Pokémon) (THAT IS NOT A LEGENDARY) pokeball from your belt. Red sent out Lapras (I'm going off of the battle I had with him in the battle tree-) and you sent out (fav. Pokémon). You knew this was going to be an intense battle. It seemed as if Red was going to allow you to have the first move. You nodded and commanded your Pokémon to attack, and the battle was on.

~sorry but I have to timeskip since I can't write battle scenes yet.. I will try to in the future~

You sighed in defeat as you called back your Hydreigon (shh- I'm allowed to mention one of my favorite Pokémon). You looked at Red and smiled.

"that was a great battle. You and your Pokémon did great. thank you for this opportunity." With that said, you turned and walked back down to the base of the Battle Tree. Red seemed a bit shocked by what you said. He at least had to know your name. He didn't get to tell you, but he had liked the way you and your Pokémon had battled as well. Red shook his head and ran after you. You suddenly heard footsteps coming towards you, so you turned to see Red running over to you.

"Red?" you seemed confused. Red stopped in front of you and once he caught his breath, he said, silently but loud enough for you to hear.

"you....you and your Pokémon did great as well... I would...like to battle again sometime... what is your name..?"

"my name? my name is y/n."

"y/n, huh..? it's a nice name.." You smiled faintly. "well, it was nice to meet you.."

"hey, would you like to go somewhere..? you know, to hang out, maybe?" Red seemed to think about it at first, then nodded.

"alright, let's go!" you smiled more and the two of you started walking. You could've just flew there, to make it quicker, but you went against it. On the way to (wherever you want) the two of you talked about yourselves, getting to know each other better. Well, it was mostly you talking, but Red didn't seem to mind.

You already knew this was the start of a beautiful friendship, which simply started with a Pokémon battle.


	8. Blue x female!reader

You were currently on your way to see your friend Blue, who had just randomly decided to ask you to come over. You were pretty confused by this, but you decide to go anyway, as you had nothing else to do. You hummed softly as you walked, your shiny eevee (yes, I'm giving you a shiny eevee, deal with it-) walked beside you, a happy smile on his/her face. You had gotten that eevee from Blue, as a gift. You smiled faintly as you started to remember how you had met Blue, and how he sort of saved you from Team Rocket, as that was before you had any Pokémon with you. You still weren't sure why they had attacked you that day, but you just shrugged it off.

You then noticed how close his house was and the two of you made a run for it. You were pretty excited about seeing Blue again. It's been some time since you last saw him. You were suddenly stopped by two Team Rocket grunts! wait a moment... weren't they disbanded?

"hand over the eevee and you won't be hurt!" one of them said.

"no way! besides, I thought you guys were disbanded!"

"not anymore we aren't!"

"well I'm not giving you my eevee!"

"guess we have to do this the hard way." they smirked and sent out an ekans and Golbat.

"two against one is hardly a fair fight, don't you think?" a voice spoke up from behind the two grunts.

"what the-?!"

"Blue!" you smiled as Blue made his way over to you.

"heh, hey y/n. Didn't think I would have to save you again."

"h-hey!"

"cut it out you lovebirds and battle us!" you blushed at this and glance away from Blue.

"if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get!" Blue sent out his Alakazam. (I'm going with his in game team-) you sent out your Gengar (if you don't like Gengar, you can switch it to a Pokemon you do like) you weren't going to let them take your eevee from you.

"use dark pulse!" you commanded, and Gengar nodded as eerie dark rings formed underneath the ghost pokemon, attacking the Ekans.

"heh.. my turn." Blue smirked faintly.

~sorry but it's time for a timeskip~

You and Blue sent the two grunts running after you defeated their Pokémon. You gently picked up Eevee and looked up at Blue.

"thanks, Blue."

"you're welcome y/n." he smiled faintly and gently pets eevee's head. Eevee smiled and nuzzled his hand, making him chuckle softly.

"hey Blue..?"

"hmm?"

"so why did you call me out here anyway?"

"oh, that.. I forgot."

"you forgot?"

"yeah.."

"that's okay!"

"if ya say so."

"mhm."

"soo... what they said about.."

"um...yeah, I heard it too.." Blue awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that.."

"what do you mean..?" you ask

"well, you see... I've been meaning to tell you for a while that... I really like you. like, more than a friend."

"You know... ever since you saved me the first time you saved me, and we became friends... I was hoping for us to be more than that. so, I love you too." Blue smiled and kissed you. You smiled and kissed back...which didn't last long, as you had trapped poor eevee between the two of you, making him/her squirm slightly and the two of you pulled away, laughing a bit. Eevee pouts and you gently pet his/her head.

"sorry about that, Eevee."


	9. gijinka!Audino x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short but sweet oneshot!

You recently broke up with your boyfriend/girlfriend, and you were pretty upset as the two of you had been dating for nearly three years. You were currently lying on the couch, facing the back of the couch. All of your Pokémon were really worried about you, especially Audino. She walked over to you, now in her human form. You've already seen her human form, which had surprised you the first time you saw her human form. Audino sat on the edge of the couch, and placed her hand on your shoulder.  
"Y/n...?" No response.  
"Y/n... please, say something.. or something! We're all worried about you..."  
"...Why worry about me..? Th-these things happen.."  
"If that's true, then why are you so upset..?" Audino asked. You teared up again and she hugged you. You shakily hugged back, your tears soaking her shirt, which she didn't really mind.  
"I-I just wasn't expecting it t-to end after s-so long.." you managed to say through your tears and hiccups. Audino frowned and hugged you tighter, now giving off a healing aura. She didn't like seeing you so upset. She wanted to see you smile again, so that's what she was going to do. She was going to get you to smile, in any way she can.  
~timeskip~  
The next few days was filled with Audino comforting you, taking you to your favorite places, anything to make you happy. She did it all because of how much she loved you. She's loved you for a while, and finding out about how you and your boyfriend/girlfriend suddenly broke up, it hurt her to know that he/she had hurt you... she decided to finally tell you how she felt.  
The two of you were walking through the park, as there was not many people were there at the time. Audino walked beside you, glancing over at you every once in a while. You noticed her glance at you, and you decide to say something.  
"Audino... I just want to thank you for all that you've done to help me these past few days."  
"You're welcome, y/n." She smiled at you. You smiled and hugged her. She hugged back.  
"I just don't like seeing you so upset... I like it when you smile, when you're happy.. I love you, y/n.."  
"I love you too, Audino."  
"W-wait- really? But I thought-"  
"Nah, screw him/her." She giggled at yours words.  
"Let's go home." She smiled and nodded, then the two of you headed home, walking hand in hand.


	10. N x reader

You looked up at the ceiling of the room you were staying in, your (Pokémon) sitting by you. You were captured by Team Plasma since they had found out you were able to communicate with Pokémon, just like their 'king', N. You had met N when you were brought to where they were hiding out. You and N had gotten along pretty well, since you both really loved Pokémon. He had even let you keep your (Pokémon), as Ghetsis was originally going to release him/her back into the wild. N had visited you every time he had the chance. You liked it when he came to visit you, it made you happy to see him, as the only person you really got to see was that no good Ghetsis. N decided it was finally time to get you out of there. He didn't like seeing you and your (Pokémon) as if you were some kind of trapped animals. He had spent all of his time, thinking of a way to get you and (Pokémon) out of your room, without causing too much of a problem. You sighed softly and looked down (or up) at (Pokémon), gently petting his/her head.

"I haven't seen N in a few days... do you suppose he is alright?" You asked (Pokémon). He/she shrugged and responded,

"I'm not entirely sure myself, y/n... do you really care for him that much?" you blushed at the question. (Pokémon) noticed your blush and laughed at you.

"Looks like that answers my question. You really like N!"

"heh... I guess I do. He is the only person I really get to see here, well besides Ghetsis... but Ghetsis is just a lying, manipulating, piece of garbage..." you mumbled the last the last part, for only (Pokémon) to hear. He/she simply nodded in agreement. You suddenly jumped as the door to your room opened to reveal the green haired male that you have come to love, N.

"N!" He smiled faintly and rushed over to you.

"I'm going to get you and your (Pokémon) out of here, but I'm going to need you both to be quiet. got it?" The two of you nodded.

"good, now let's get moving." with that said, the three of you made your way out of your room. You managed to sneak past the guards, as well as Ghetsis, and the three of you were now running away from the castle that you had been imprisoned in for two years. Finally, you and (Pokémon) were finally free and away from Ghetsis and the rest of Team Plasma. Once you were far enough away from the castle, you stopped to catch your breath. You smiled and hugged N tightly. He was a bit shocked at first by your hug, but smiled faintly and hugged you back.

"Now isn't that just the cutest thing?" you heard (Pokémon) say, making you and N blush.

"o-oh hush you!" You blushed more as you heard (Pokémon) laughing at the two of you.

"y/n..." You looked up at N.

"N... why did you save us..?"

"because, I didn't like how Ghetsis had you and (Pokémon) locked up like that.. and because.." you heard him mumble something

"what was that..?"

"...I love you, y/n... I also saved you because I love you, y/n." You went silent before you kissed him. He was a bit shocked at this but soon kissed back. However, the kiss didn't last long, due to (Pokémon) 'aww'ing about how cute you two were. You playfully rolled your eyes and let go of N, but now holding his hand.

"come on, let's get going again before they notice you two are gone." N said. You and (Pokémon) nodded in agreement and the three of you walk off, to find some place to hide away from Team Plasma.


	11. female!Braixen x female!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized some of my older oneshots are kinda short. oops XD

You could clearly remember the choice you had to make back in Lumiose city, back when you were just starting out as a trainer. You had to make the choice of which starter Pokémon you were to choose from out of Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin. You had decided to choose Fennekin, as you liked the fire fox Pokémon more than the other two. You liked the other two, it's just that you liked Fennekin more. Anyway, the two of you had spent some time travelling the Kalos region, seeing the sights and meeting new people and Pokémon. After a while, Fennekin had evolved into a beautiful Braixen. When you had walked into a nearby town, you had heard about a contest going on and your Braixen wanted to enter it. You figured why not and decided to join, only for Braixen. However, there was only one problem. You were going to have to find an outfit to wear for the contest. You didn't have much problems with finding one, as your friend decided to let you borrow one of hers for the contest. Now you had to figure out some good combinations that would work well with your Braixen's fire and psychic type moves. You were thinking of using your sylveon to help out with that, or your Lucario. You then decided it would be better to use Lucario for it. So with that, you spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with possible combinations for the contest tomorrow. Once night came around, you decided to call back your Pokémon to let them eat and rest. After you ate, you decided to go ahead and get some sleep for the next day.

~timeskip~

The next day rolled around pretty quickly, it felt like. You had gotten up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and once you and your Pokémon were done eating and were ready, you made your way to where the contest was being held. You were currently waiting for your turn, going over your strategy with your two Pokémon. Once you were called, you and your Pokémon made your way to the stage, a small, confident smile on your face.

~another timeskip~

You stood by and waited for the judges to call upon the winner of the contest, which didn't take long. However, you didn't win this one, it went to another girl by the name of Alexandria with her two Pokémon Flareon and Glaceon. You didn't mind it too much, though Braixen didn't seem too happy. The two of you walked out the building in silence. You decide to break the silence.

"hey, it's okay Braixen... Next time, we'll work harder and win for sure! I promise." you gently took her paws into your hands. She looked up at you, then smiled at you. You were going to win next time, and you were going to do it with your trusty partner Pokémon, Braixen.


	12. Clemont x reader

You were currently watching Ash and Clemont's gym battle, your (starter Pokémon) sitting on your head, but you were paying more attention to the electric gym leader. You've been traveling with him and the others for quite a while now, and you may or may not have fallen for Clemont. You weren't sure what it was, maybe it was the fact he was practically a genius? Or that he was just adorable? You didn't know. What you didn't know, was that Bonnie noticed you practically staring at her older brother. She already figured out that you had a crush on her brother, and she was going to let it happen, as she liked you a lot, in a friendly way of course, and she figured you would be a good (girlfriend/boyfriend) for him. Even their father liked you! You were a very kind person to others and Pokémon. You were also very pleasant to be around.   
"Hey y/n?" Bonnie suddenly spoke up. You looked down at her and tilt your head slightly in confusion.  
"What's up?"  
"Well, I was wondering... do you think you could take care of my brother?"  
"W-what-?" Your face turned a bright red.  
"Well I can tell you really like him! I think he likes you too!"  
"You...think so..?"  
"Mhm!" She smiled and nodded. It seems that their dad, Meyer, heard your conversation and made his over to you and Bonnie.  
"I couldn't help but hear your conversation, and I think I have to agree with Bonnie on this. Besides, Bonnie and I like you as well, in a friendly way of course." You awkwardly rubbed he back of your neck.  
"I-I dunno.."  
"oh come on y/n!" Bonnie pouts, crossing her arms.  
"Well... I guess I could tell him.."  
"Yay!" She hugged you, making Meyer chuckle and you awkwardly hugged back.  
"Heh.." you glanced back over at the two boys to see that the gym battle was over. You, Bonnie, Serena, and Meyer walked over to Ash and Clemont.   
"Clemont! Y/n wants to talk to you!" Bonnie said, making you freeze.  
"Oh? What do you want to talk about y/n?"  
"Well, I would rather not have everyone around when I say this.."  
"Well, come with me real quick." Clemont took your hand, making you blush slightly, and the two of you walked off to another room. Your (partner Pokémon) stayed with the others.  
"Alright, it's just us now. What do you want to tell me?"  
"Well... you see.. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but.. I love you. For a while now.." you glanced away, with a blush on your face.   
"Well.. the feeling is mutual, y/n."  
"Wait wha-?"   
"I love you too, y/n."  
"You do?" He smiled nervously and nodded. You smiled and hugged him, nearly knocking him off of his feet. He chuckled a bit and hugged back. You suddenly kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly  
"Yay! Y/n and Clemont are together!" You suddenly heard Bonnie shout as she ran over to the two of you, Dedenne sitting on her head, and hugged the two of you. You smiled faintly and hugged back. You knew this was going to be the start of a electrifying relationship.


	13. Wally x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a Valentines oneshot over on my wattpad!

Ever since you helped out Wally at the beginning of your Hoenn adventure, the two of you kept meeting at random times and places. Wally was very grateful for what you've done for him, and he may or may not have fallen for you. Every time he was around you, he would get flustered and shy, well more so than he already is, which you thought was adorable!

Anyway, you were sitting in a flower field, under a shady tree, your Gardevoir sitting beside you and your other Pokemon were playing nearby. You hummed softly as you worked on a flower crown. What you didn't notice, was that Wally making his way over to you, his Gallade beside him. He was finally going to tell you how he felt towards you.

"H-Hey y/n." he spoke up once he finally got to you. You looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Wally! How are you?"

"I-I'm good! H-How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good! Just taking a rest here in this field."

"I-I see." You giggled a bit and pat the seat beside you, as your Gardevoir had stood up and walked off with Wally's Gallade. Wally smiled faintly and sat beside you. He looked over at Gardevoir and Gallade, his smile growing. You took the opportunity to set the finished flower crown atop the green-haired male's head. Wally blinked in confusion and reached up, feeling the flower crown on his head. He blushed slightly and glanced at you. You laughed a bit and hugged the male.

"How cute!" Wally blushed more at both the contact and the compliment.

"I-If you say so, y/n." You let him go and looked at him.

"So, what's up? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"O-Oh, yeah. I-I almost forgot about that." Wally took a Pokeball from his bag and handed it to you.

"H-Here. For you."

"for me..?" You took the Pokeball from the green-haired male and let out the Pokemon that was held inside. It was a Ralts, but it was a different color than a normal Ralts. Its body had a slight purplish silver tint to it while the top part (would that be considered its head?) was blue instead of green. Your eyes lit up at the sight.

"This...this is adorable! Thank you Wally!"

"Y-You're welcome. I-I got it s-since you helped me c-catch my Ralts b-back in Petalburg."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." You smiled at the memory.

"A-Also, y/n.. There's something I-I want to tell you..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"W-well, you see... I-I really like you, y/n."

"aww, I like you too!"

"N-no, I-I mean that I... I love you y/n.. f-for a while now. I-I've been meaning t-to tell yo-" You hushed him by kissing him, making his face turn so red it could put a tomato berry to shame. You pulled away and smiled, a light blush on your face.

"I love you too, Wally." Wally smiled and hugged you. You hugged back, and from a short distance, you could see your Gardevoir and his Gallade holding hands, like a couple. Looks like you two weren't the only ones to confess your feelings to each other.


	14. Kukui x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to write a part 2 for this.

You looked out the window of the plane you were in, your Vulpix curled up on your lap, asleep. You were currently on your way to the Alola region, as you were moving to the tropical region. You lived in Alola when you were a child, but you and your parents moved away to (fav. region that's not Alola). Now that you're on your own, you decided to move back to the tropical region, bringing your Vulpix and other Pokémon along with you. You smiled as you leaned back against your seat, closing your eyes. You decided to take a nap while you wait to arrive in your home region.  
~small timeskip~  
Once the plane landed in MeleMele island of the Alola region, you got your stuff and headed to your childhood home. You actually had enough to buy it and no one else actually bought it either. Once you arrived at your house, you noticed a moving truck, which had the rest of your belongings inside. You grabbed a couple of the boxes and headed inside, Vulpix following behind you. You sent out the rest of your Pokémon and asked them to help you move the boxes inside. With that, you and your Pokémon started getting the boxes from outside and bringing them inside to be put away later. With all the help, you managed to get everything inside within an hour or two.   
"Alright, we got everything inside. Let's take a break and get something to eat. After that, we can go ahead and get everything out of the boxes and put the stuff away. Alright?" Your Pokémon agreed and as you were about to leave, you heard a knock on the door.  
"Who could that be..?" You walked over to the door and opened it. Behind the door stood a male. He had a muscular physique, dark eyes, black hair, and a goatee. He was wearing a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front, glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with a white outline.  
"Alola, cousin!" He greeted  
"Alola!" You smiled as you greeted the man back.  
"I'm Kukui, the professor of this region! I was out walking around with my buddy, Rockruff here, and we noticed a moving truck outside. So we decided to come and greet the newcomer!"  
"Oh, yeah! My name is y/n, and I was originally from the Alola region! However, my parents and I moved away.. but now that I'm on my own, I've decided to come back here and live here! Along with my Pokémon of course!" You smiled and looked back at your Pokémon, who seemed to be chatting away amongst themselves. Vulpix walked up to the two of you. You smiled and picked her (yes, your Vulpix is a female-) up.  
"Ah, I see you have a Kanto Vulpix."  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I do. I caught her when I moved away. Well, she was actually given to me as a gift. And she's been my partner ever since!"  
"Interesting." You suddenly heard a bark and looked down to see a cute little Rockruff (you remember what they look like since you had one at one point).  
"This is my partner, Rockruff."   
"So cute!" You knelt down and pet Rockruff, who smiled and rubbed against you, which hurt a bit.  
"Haha! Looks like Rockruff likes you already y/n!" You smiled and stood up.  
"It looks that way. Your Rockruff is very friendly." Vulpix jumped down from your arms and her and Rockruff started to play.  
"You want to head out to lunch with me?" Kukui suddenly asked.  
"Oh, sure! I was about to head out anyway, and then come back and finish putting stuff away."  
"Alright then, let's head out."   
"Right."   
~another timeskip~  
Once you were done with lunch, you all came home and put your stuff away, with the help of Kukui and your Pokémon. When you were all finished, it was getting late.  
"Thanks for your help, Kukui. It was very nice to meet you." Kukui smiled and nodded.  
"Of course. It was nice to meet you as well, y/n. I should probably get going."  
"Will I be able to see you again?"  
"Sure! I actually don't live too far from here."  
"Oh, cool! I'll come visit soon!"  
"Alright, I'll see ya." He opened the door and he and Rockruff headed out the door, closing the door behind them. You smiled and flopped down on the couch, exhausted.   
"He was interesting. I hope to see him again soon." You closed your eyes and soon fell asleep. Vulpix hopped up onto the couch and fell asleep beside you.


	15. male!gijinka!Blaziken x female!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably one of my more longer oneshots! Also Phoenix is another one of my characters!

You were sitting outside the Hoenn region Pokemon League building. You were getting nervous as you didn't think you would actually get this far. You looked up at the night sky, up at the twinkling stars above you. You were brought out of your thoughts as you heard the familiar noise of a Pokemon being sent out of a Poke ball. You looked over, then up at your partner Pokemon, Blaziken, which you had received from Professor Birch when you first started your journey. The two of you were actually pretty close, as he was the first Pokemon you had gotten, sure you had a strong bond with the rest of your Pokemon, but you and Blaziken had the strongest bond. You even managed to get your hands on a key stone and Blazikenite, Blaziken's mega stone, which allows Blaziken to mega evolve! Blaziken sat down beside you, looking at you. He seemed to be asking if you were alright, though he didn't say it, you could just figure it out.

"I'm alright, pal, it's just that I'm nervous about tomorrow. we're actually going to be competing in the Pokemon league! I, um, didn't really think we would make it this far." you chuckled a bit to yourself. "Do you remember the day we first met?" Blaziken tilt his head in confusion, but nodded.

It all started when you were finally able to recieve your first Pokemon from Professor Birch, which you did as soon as you had been able to. You were just so excited to set out on a Pokemon journey, just as your friend Phoenix did. (shhhh I'm adding my persona to the story-) You liked all three of the Hoenn starters, Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic. You just decided to go with Torchic, as you thought the little fire type starter was just adorable! So once you left, the two of you traveled around Hoenn, gathering gym badges and new Pokemon to add to your team. Now you were at the Pokemon League.

"It feels like that day was only a few days ago..." You smiled slightly and leaned against your starter Pokemon. Blaziken only nodded.

"I think we should get some sleep." You said after a few moments of silence, before standing up. Blaziken stood up as well and the two of you made your way back to where your other Pokemon were waiting for you, still asleep.

~timeskip to the next day~

You hissed as the sunlight hit your eyes, which woke you up. You groaned softly and sat up, looking over at your other Pokemon. All were there except for Blaziken.

"Blaziken..?"

"yes?" you suddenly heard a male voice from behind you, making you tense up a bit. You slowly turned around and up at the male behind you.

"what the-?! B-Blaziken?!"

"It's me, y/n. I'm... not entirely sure what happened, I just ended up waking up like this." The blonde haired male scratched the back of his head.

"I see... if you really are Blaziken, I don't think you'll mind me asking a question?"

"very well.."

"why did I become a trainer?"

"Because you wanted to be like your friend, Phoenix, who had become a trainer before you and ended up going on a journey before you, who had also told you about his adventures."

"well, I guess you really are Blaziken... since I've only really told you and my other Pokemon that." Blaziken smiled faintly, relieved to know that you trust him.

"we should get going, y/n, as the league will be starting shortly."

"right. Oh, wait, you have to be a Pokemon! I can't compete with you like that!"

"You're right... Let's see..." Blaziken closed his eyes, and seemed to be concentrating on something. After a few minutes, a light surrounded Blaziken, which was so bright that you had to shield your eyes, but it didn't last for very long. You took your hands away from your eyes and saw your trusty partner standing in front of you as a Pokemon.

"that's great! Now we can get going!" Blaziken and the rest of your Pokemon nodded and you all headed out, not before grabbing something to eat of course.

~timeskip to later~

"Blaziken, mega evolve!" You yelled, your (necklace/braclet/etc.) starting to glow, as well as Blaziken's (necklace/bracelet/bandanna/etc). You were in the final round, it was you against your friend and rival, Phoenix. It was your Blaziken versus his mega Gallade. The two of you were at your last Pokemon, so there was no way either one of you were going to give up. You watched as your partner went through the temporary evolution, you were hoping this would be enough to knock out his Gallade.

"high jump kick!"

"psycho cut!" The two mega Pokemon ran at each other, readying their attacks. Once close, the two attacked at the same time, which created a dust cloud.

"Blaziken!"

"Gallade!" You waited until the dust cloud passed, which revealed Blaziken had fainted, and reverted back to a normal Blaziken.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Gallade wins! And the victory goes to Phoenix!" The announcer, well, announced.

"Blaziken!" You ran over to your partner Pokemon and kneeled down beside him, taking him into your arms. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at you. You smiled faintly and took out his Poke ball.

"You did great, Blaziken, return for now." the red light surrounded Blaziken as he was returned to his Poke ball. You stood up and looked at Phoenix, who walked up to you.

"that was a great battle, y/n. I'm glad it was you I battled against. Let us battle again sometime." He held out his hand. You smiled and took it, nodding.

"You can count on it, and when we battle again, my Pokemon and I will be much stronger."

"and so will we." he lets go of your hand, and you turn and walk off. It looks like you'll have to do some more training.

~one more timeskip~

It's been about a month since you've lost to Phoenix at the Pokemon League, and since you and Blaziken have been dating. Once you had left the league and made it back home, Blaziken had managed to ask you out, and the two of you have been dating since. You were currently sitting under a tree, Blaziken beside you, as you watched your other Pokemon playing nearby. You leaned against Blaziken, a smile on your face. Blaziken leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

"I love you so much, y/n."

"I love you too, Blaziken." You closed your eyes and were thinking about how happy you were that you lost to Phoenix. If it weren't for that, you wouldn't be able to spend this time together with your beloved partner.


	16. Kiawe x reader

You had arrived at Akala island, as you were meeting up with a friend there, and you were on the way to the place they wanted to meet up with you, until you heard a cry. It sounded like a Pokémon, but you weren't entirely sure. You looked around until you heard the cry again, and you then took off in the direction the cry was coming from. You then stopped as you saw a Charizard on the ground. You noticed that it was injured. You frowned and cautiously made your way over to the fire-type Pokémon. The Charizard had noticed you, and it seemed to tense up, as if ready to attack, which made you flinch and back away.  
"H-hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you, okay?" You said as you took your bag off from your shoulders and pulled out a potion and some berries. The Charizard had watched you, now calmed down, knowing that you were here to help it and not harm it. You smiled faintly and walked over to it, and tending to its wounds.   
"Charizard!" A male voice called out, which Charizard looked over in the direction it came from and roared happily as a male ran over to the two of you. He was a young, dark-skinned male. He had orange and brown hair, which resembled fire, with no shirt on, and red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same colors as his shorts. He also had a necklace around his neck, which had a small badge and feather decorations, as well as a Z-ring. Once the male had gotten closer to the two of you, had stopped to catch his breath. You raised a curious brow and stood beside Charizard.  
"Is this your Charizard yours?" The male nodded and explained that he went to deliver something to one of his friends in MeleMele island, a trainer had decided to ask him to battle.  
"I had left to get some healing items, or even see if there was a Pokémon Center nearby, but I guess you beat me to it." He looked up at his partner Pokémon, who nuzzled the side of his head.  
"Thank you for helping Charizard."  
"It's no problem! I always happen to carry some healing items in my bag wherever I go, in case of something like this." You smiled and pet Charizard's head, who seemed to enjoy the affection.  
"Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kiawe, and as you now know, this is my partner, Charizard."  
"I'm y/n, it's nice to meet you." You smiled and froze as you remembered something. "Oh, no, I forgot I was supposed to meet up with a friend-!" You were cut off by your phone buzzing.  
"Hmm?" You took your phone from your pocket and opened it to see a text from a friend saying, "I am so sorry I won't be able to meet up with you today, I got caught up with errands! I hope it's okay and I will make it up to you tomorrow, that is if you're already on the island."  
"Was that your friend?"  
"Yeah, it was. They had to cancel since they got caught up with doing errands." You said as you put your phone back in your pocket.  
"I see. If that's the case, would you like to hang out with me, then?" Kiawe asked you, and Charizard looked at you with what looked like puppy eyes. You laughed a bit and nodded.  
"Sure!"   
"Alright, let's go then." With that said, the three of you went off to a restaurant as you were both getting hungry, and you thought you could use that as an excuse to get to know each other better. You figured this was going to be a very interesting friendship, if not something more.


	17. Kirlia x reader

You were running away from a pack of wild Mightyena, which you somehow disturbed while during your walk and now you were running away from them, as you didn't have any Pokémon with you to help you. You had climbed up into a tree and waited until the Mightyena had went away. They could still smell your scent, but since they couldn't find you there was no reason to continue looking for you, so they left. You sighed softly in relief and made your way down, but about halfway down, you slipped and fell, which unlucky for you, you had to land on your arm. You swore you heard a noise that you know your arm shouldn't have been able to make. You slowly sat up and looked around, before hearing a noise.  
"Wh-who's there?!" You called out.  
"Please, do not be afraid, human, I am not going to harm you." You heard a voice say.  
"Where are you?" You asked before you noticed a Pokémon in front of you. You then realized it was a Kirlia.  
"Oh, hello there."  
"Hello. Are you alright?" You heard the voice ask you.  
"Wait, are you the one who was just talking to me? And to answer your question, no not really. I hurt my arm climbing down this tree, and some bites on the back of my legs from being chased by Mightyena."  
"I see... you're not the only one they have injured... I must have someone talk some sense into them. Anyway, I shall stay here with you until you are healed."  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that!"  
"But I must at least help you. You wouldn't leave an injured Pokémon alone would you?"  
"No... I wouldn't."  
"Well I'm not leaving you here, even if could get up and leave. So please let me help you."  
"Alright, alright. I'll stay." You sighed a bit and looked up at the sky and you noticed it was starting to get dark.  
"It's getting dark." You said and Kirlia nodded.  
"We should get you to a safer place and let you rest there. Then we can get you out of here tomorrow." You simply nodded and, with Kirlia's help, you stood up. The two of you then headed off to find someplace safe for you to rest.  
~timeskip to later~  
Kirlia has taken you to its home and made a makeshift bed for you to lie on, which you kindly took its offer. Kirlia then sat beside you.   
"Please, rest human and I will heal your wounds."  
"Thank you, and it's y/n by the way." Kirlia only nodded and you closed your eyes.  
~another timeskip brought to you by a helpful Kirlia~  
You slowly opened your eyes as the sunlight shone on your face. You slowly sat up and looked around once more, looking for the Kirlia from yesterday, until you noticed it lying beside your makeshift bed. You smiled faintly before you noticed that your wounds were healed. You slowly stood up, as to not wake up the Pokémon beside you, and stepped over it, walking outside.   
"Did you sleep well, y/n?" You jumped a bit in surprise at this.  
"How do you do that? You never told me. Also, yes, I slept nicely, thank you."  
"Ah, yes, of course. I can talk to you through telepathy. Only psychic type Pokémon can really do this but most do not really want to talk to humans."  
"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for helping me out."  
"It's no problem, y/n."  
"Do you know how to get out of here?"  
"Of course, I can teleport you out of here."  
"Wait, before you do, I was wondering if you could come along with me? I mean, I don't really have any Pokémon of my own and you're very nice." Kirlia was silent for a few moments before it held out its hand.  
"I would like that." You smiled and took its hand and Kirlia teleported the two of you out of the forest.

-extended ending~  
Kirlia became your partner Pokémon and the two of you would protect other trainers who happened to stumble into the forest and could not protect themselves.


	18. gijinka!Scyther x reader

You were awoken to the sound of a loud crash from somewhere in your house. You already knew what the cause of it was; it was from your Scyther, who had somehow turned to a human, and he wasn't exactly used to it yet. You groaned a bit and slowly got out of bed, then made your way to where the noise had come from. On the floor was a (fav. color) vase, which had (fav. pattern/whatever you want on it.). You then noticed your Scyther attempting to clean up the mess he had just made.

"Scyther, please just let me clean it up." You said, which startled him and made him drop the piece on his hand, which cut his foot, making him wince from the pain. Your eyes widened and you rushed over to the green haired male.

"sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" You exclaimed, helping him stand up, then you took him to the bathroom to clean up the cut and bandage it.

~small timeskip brought to you by Scyther~

"th...thank you, y/n." Scyther mumbled once you finished up with his foot, as well as clean up the mess he had made earlier with the vase.

"it's no problem, Scyther, but you really should be more careful." You said, throwing the broken glass shards into a separate trashbag specifically for glass, which you had bought once Scyther had broke the first glass object.

"I know, and I'm sorry, y/n." he said, fiddling with his fingers. You sighed a bit and walked over to him. Your other Pokemon just happened to be watching the scene from nearby, and your Gengar (first pokemon I happened to think of) smirked as he got an idea, which he of course told the others, who seemed to like the idea. Gengar then disappeared to put his plan into motion. You were now standing in front of Scyther, having a conversation with him about whatever you could think of. Gengar then appeared behind you and shoved you closer to Scyther, making you yelp a bit and blush at the closeness. Gengar chuckled as he disappeared again. You hesitantly looked up (or down) at the green haired male, who had a faint blush on his face.

"um... this is awkward." you mumbled, and Scyther only nodded. You then quickly reached up and kissed his cheek, then ran away. Scyther froze, and placed his hand where you had kissed him. Gengar suddenly reappeared, laughing. Scyther looked over at the ghost Pokemon, enraged.

"you'll pay for this!" He yelled as he attempted to run after Gengar, but only tripped as the ghost Pokemon disappeared, still laughing at the green haired male lying on the floor.


	19. Shelly x abandoned!Charmander!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if Shelly seems a bit ooc. also Violet is a random character I made for this oneshot

"I better head back before Archie kills me.." Shelly mumbled as she made her way back to the Team Aqua base, however she stopped as she heard small whimpers from behind some bushes. Curious, she walked over to the bushes to find a Charmander curled up, shaking like a leaf.

"Why would someone leave a Charmander here...?" she asked herself as she took a step closer to the Charmander, which made him/her squeak in surprise and fear and look up at her.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." She said quietly, trying not to scare the little charmander. She brought her hand over to him/her and stopped, as if waiting for the Charmander to give her permission to pet him/her. Shelly knew she would have to go back to the Team Aqua base, but she figured Archie could wait on her for a bit longer. She was snapped back from her thoughts as she felt something against her hand. Charmander was rubbing his/her head against her hand. Shelly smiled faintly and pet the Charmander's head. She then noticed that the Charmander had a few cuts and bruises; probably from another Pokemon.

"How about we get you healed up?" Shelly asked as she gently picked him/her up. Normally she would turn down a fire-type Pokemon, but this one was special and she just couldn't figure out why. She sighed softly and headed off towards the Team Aqua base, knowing there was someone there who could help out the Charmander.

~timeskip to later~

When Shelly returned to the base, she went to go take Charmander to be healed and rested up, but was stopped by none other than Archie, who started asking questions about where she had went and why she brought this Charmander to their base. (I'm too tired for this-)

Once the two were done talking, she took Charmander over to Violet, who was sort of a healer/nurse. Violet took Charmander from Shelly and told her,

"I'll call for you when he's all healed and rested up!"

"Alright." With that said, she walked out of the room, heading to her own room for some rest as well.

~another timeskip brought to you by Charmander~

"Shelly, Charmander is all rested up and ready to go!" The admin heard the nurse call over the intercom.

"Alright, I'm going." She got up and made her way back to Violet's room. Once there, she saw Charmander happily running around the room, and once he/she saw Shelly, he/she ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"That Charmander seems to like you, Shelly. Why don't you keep him/her?"

"Does this Charmander have a trainer?"

"It doesn't seem like it." Charmander looked a bit unhappy at this, but perked again as Shelly pulled out a Pokeball.

"I normally wouldn't have a fire-type on my team, but you're an exception." his/her eyes lit up as the Pokeball tapped his/her forehead, surrounding them in a light before being sucked into the capture device.

one...

two...

three..

*click* Charmander was caught!

Shelly smiled faintly and picked up the Pokeball and allowing him/her out of it.

"would you like to give him/her a nickname, Shelly?" Violet asked the admin, who thought about it.

"I think I will." She said, holding up Charmander. "I think I'll name you y/n." y/n seemed to think about the nickname then smiled and nodded at it.

"well that settles it. We'll be a great team." Shelly smiled slightly, still holding up y/n, y/n on the other hand was silently thanking Arceus for this miracle.


	20. Wally x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko is my oc before you ask!

Wally looked up at the building in which the Pokemon contest was going to be held. Normally he would be too shy and nervous to go into one of these buildings, but this time was different. His two best friends, Ruby and y/n, who was also his long time crush but he was too shy to say anything to him/her, were competing in a contest, so he had decided to go and see the two of them perform. Wally sighed a bit and walked into the building, going to find himself a seat and of course his Gallade wanted to watch the contest as well, so he was walking along with his shy trainer. The two found two seats that weren't occupied and sat down in them and looked at the stage. He wasn't too close or too far from the stage, but he happened to be in the middle, which wasn't too bad. He looked around for a few moments and recognized one or two other people such as Niko and their lucario, Radar, who then noticed him and walked over to him.

"hey, Wally."

"h-hello, Niko."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"W-well, I-I'm only really h-here because of Ruby and y-y/n." Niko chuckled a bit and sat in the unoccupied seat beside him and Radar sat beside his trainer.

"I'm guessing you're mostly here for y/n, right?" Wally's face turned a light shade of red.

"looks like I guessed right." he smirked slighty and pats the green haired boy's shoulder. "You should really tell him/her/them how you feel."

"I-I know... I-I really want to, b-but I feel l-like I'll mess it up and he/she/they m-may not even share th-the same feelings!"

"you don't know that for sure." Wally was about to ask him what he meant by that, but the lights started to dim as the contest was finally getting underway. After the announcer talked for a few minutes, the first contestant rose to the stage.

~timeskip to after the contest brought to you by a shy bean named Wally~

You had been announced the winner of the contest, along with your Absol and Ninetails. You were talking to Ruby, who was congratulating you on your win

"Next time, I'm going to win, y/n."

"we'll see about that!" you grinned, making your two Pokemon laugh. Wally happened to be nearby, along with Niko and Radar.

"come on, Wally, tell him/her/them how you feel!" he whisper yelled.

"o-okay, okay..." he took a deep breath before walking over to you and Ruby.

"h-hey y/n, Ruby. C-congrats on w-winning the contest. Y-you and your Pokemon were amazing!" You smiled at his words

"thanks Wally!"

"y-you're welcome." he smiled faintly with a light blush on his face. Ruby seemed to notice it and smirked internally.

"Well I'll see you later, y/n, Wally."

"oh, okay. Bye Ruby!" with that said, he walked off, waving at the two of you. That left you and Wally alone.

"s-so..."

"so..."

"I-I want t-to tell you something, y/n."

"oh? what is it, Wally?"

'I-I really like you y-y/n, f-for a while n-now and I was wondering i-if you'd like to be my girlfriend/boyfriend/etc?" You took a moment to process what he said, but smiled once you did.

"I'd love to, Wally." you kissed his forehead.

"YES! It's about time you two!" You yelped as you heard a certain voice. You looked over to see a certain ginger haired trainer and their Lucario.

"Niko..." you said in a threatening tone, making them yelp and run away with their Lucario right behind them. You sighed a bit and looked at Wally.

"let's go."

"o-okay." The two of you then walked off, your Ninetails and Absol walking behind you. Today was the greatest; you beat Ruby in a contest and your crushed finally asked you out! You couldn't be any happier than you were at that moment.


	21. Cilan x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of these oneshots will be where the reader shows a certain character a certain shiny. Not all of them are written, but there are a few.

You were currently sitting on a park bench, waiting on Cilan to arrive. You had told him that there was something you wanted to show him, but you didn't exactly tell him what it was, since you wanted it to be a surprise. You had a crush on the green haired male, for quite some time now, but you weren't exactly sure how to tell him, until now that is.

You were helping the daycare couple, as you liked to be around the Pokemon and you didn't mind helping the older couple. They wanted to repay you for all of your help, so they had given you an egg that a trainer did not want. You didn't want to see the poor thing grow up alone, even if it technically wouldn't be, but you wanted it to at least have someone they could be close to, so you decided to take the egg and be the Pokemon's trainer whenever it hatched. You were brought back from your thoughts as you heard a pair of footsteps making their way over to you. You looked up to see Cilan.

"hello, y/n."

"hey Cilan."

"so, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Well, it was now or never. You took a Pokeball from your belt and tossed it, unleashing a Pokemon with a burst of light. The light subsides, revealing the Pokemon that you had sent out: a Pansage. However, this wasn't a normal Pansage; it was a shiny Pansage.

"y/n is that...?" You nodded,

"a shiny Pansage. The daycare couple gave him/her to me when he/she was only an egg, for all the hard work I did while helping them" You gently took him/her into your arms, who only smiled at you, then looked up at Cilan, who smiled faintly in return.

"I-I've also wanted to tell you something."

"oh? what is it, y/n?" He sat down on the bench beside you. You played with your fingers for a moment before you said;

"I really like you Cilan, in a more than friends way. I-I've had these feelings for a while now and I wasn't exactly sure how to tell you how, then this little guy/gal gave me a bit of courage."

"Y/n..."

"it's fine if you don't feel the same way.."

"but of course I do! I've had feelings for you pretty much the day we met." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. You took a moment to process what he just said, before smiling him and hugging him, your Pansage crawled up onto your head. Cilan hugged you back and held you close.

"hey Cilan?"

"hmm?"

"I guess that means this little guy/gal has another 'parent' to watch over him/her." Cilan only laughed and kissed your forehead.

"I guess it does seem that way."


	22. Colress x Type: Null!reader

You were currently running away from some scientists, who had wanted to perform many different kinds of experiments on you. You didn't want to deal with any more, as you had already escaped the Aether foundation with some help of course. You had grown to dislike scientists, well not all of them, but most of them. As you were running, you notice a man. You couldn't exactly see what he looked like, as his back was facing towards you. You were getting tired of running, and you really didn't want to be experimented on, so you decided to see if this man for help. You ran up to him and made a noise of distress from behind your mask. The man looked at you.

"Ah, hello there. You're not a Pokemon I've seen before. What can I help you with?" He asked you. You looked in the direction you had come from, hoping he would get the hint.

"Are you being chased by someone?" thank arceus he understood. You quickly nodded and then hid behind him as a voice was heard

"Hey you! Hand over that Pokemon or else!"

"Oh? So you were the ones chasing after them..?" He shook his head. "Well I don't think so. I'm not letting you have them."

"oh yeah? Battle me and we'll see about that!" The scientist who had been chasing you, whose name was Nick, had sent out a Weezing. The one you were hiding behind sent out a Magnezone.

"You won't stand a chance against Magnezone. Even so, I'll let you make the first move."

"You'll regret that decision."

~small timeskip until I can write battle scenes~

You had just watched the two trainers and their Pokemon battle until Weezing had fainted, forcing Nick to return it to its pokeball and flee. You made a happy noise, then perked as you felt a hand on your head.

"Well I'm glad I was able to protect you. Oh, right, I'm Colress, by the way."

Colress, huh? You simply nodded and nuzzled his hand. You were grateful towards him.

"I'd ask what you are but of course you wouldn't be able to answer that." Colress chuckled a bit and you noticed he had some other Pokeballs. You managed to grab his attention by making another noise.

"Hmm? What is it?" You motion with your head towards the Pokeballs. "You... want me to capture you? Are you sure?" You nodded at his question. You wanted to repay him for saving you, and you figured this would be a good way to do so. Besides, no one would be able to capture you if you were already belonging to someone else.

"Very well then, I'll let you come along with me." Colress took out an ultra ball and you happily tapped the button with your forehead, which resulted in you going into the capture device. With three clicks, you were captured. Colress smiled faintly and tossed the ultra ball, allowing you out of the capture device. You made a happy noise as you came out of the ultra ball.

"It's good to have you here, y/n. I hope you don't mind me calling you that." You tilt your head for a moment, as if thinking about the name. You nodded in approval.

"Very well, come along then, y/n." You nodded again and followed your new trainer and savior, along on his adventure through the sunny and beautiful Alola region.


	23. Banette x reader

"Why did it have to go and rain?!" You yelled out to no one in particular.

"Great, now I have to be stuck inside this creepy looking house..." You sighed softly as you recall the events that had happened before this happened...

~flashback time!~

It was a nice, bright, sunny day (brought to you by the move sunny day! nah, jk). You had decided to go out and let your Pokemon play for a while. The problem was, you went out a little too far, but you figured you would have your (flying Pokemon of choice that is NOT a legendary or mythical) fly you home when you were ready to head back. You had made it to an empty clearing and allowed your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to go and play. You smiled and decided to play with them for a while, until you eventually got tired and sat under a shady tree, where your (p/p) was already sitting. He/She looked at you and smiled faintly. You smiled back and lean back against the tree, humming softly.

Not much time had passed before you started to notice some dark clouds in the sky. You were told it wasn't going to rain, but apparently that was a lie...

"Please don't rain..." You mumbled. And, of course you spoke too soon, as it started to downpour.

"No!" You groaned softly as your Pokemon suddenly ran over to you.

"We need to get out of here." You then returned all five of your Pokemon and ran off.

"I need to find some shelter to get out of this rain." As you were running, you made out a faint outline of a house in the distance. You then ran towards the house, and once you ran up to the door, you knocked on the door a bit frantically,

"Hello?! Can I take shelter here until the storm passes?" You called out, but there was no response. You called out a few more times before opening the door, much to your surprise that the door was actually unlocked in the first place. You hesitantly walked inside and looked around.

"Huh... Looks abandoned.." You mumbled.

"I guess I'll just stay until the storm passes." You then look behind you, to see the door closed.

"....of course it is." You sighed softly. "Looks like I'll be here a while."

~flashback end!~

You look out the living room window, to see that the storm was staring to clear up some, but there was still some thunder and lightning going on, so you decide to stay a bit longer.

"Guess I should explore the place a bit." You then walked off to go explore. During your little 'exploration', you didn't really find much, but you had found out that the poor family that had lived here, which was a married couple and a little daughter by the name Stacy, had died from some kind of sickness. You felt pretty bad for them, but you had decided to keep looking around. You walked into another room, and you immediately took notice that this had to be Stacy's room, since the room looked like it belonged to a child: the bed was smaller, there were plushies and other toys all over the room. You had a bad feeling about this room.

"What the..?" You hadn't felt the feeling before, but now you felt it... the feeling of being watched. You were pretty sure it was a ghost Pokemon. You weren't scared of ghost types, in fact, you really liked ghost Pokemon. The thing is, though, you didn't have one on your team, so you were hoping you could catch the ghost Pokemon to add it to your team. You looked around and saw a lone plush,a Banette plush to be exact, on the bed.

"That's odd... why would there be one plush on the bed..?" You cautiously walked over to the bed. You reached out and touched the plush. It felt so...real. You then jumped back as the Banette plush jumped up, laughing a bit.

"You...!" The Banette looked down at you, giving you a weird look before floating back down. It inspected your face before it frowned. You then realized something:

This Banette probably belonged to Stacy, before she passed away, and is waiting for her return.

"Banette... There's something you must know." it gave you a questioned look but nodded and listened to what you had to say

"The girl who lived here, Stacy... I'm, sorry to say... she isn't coming back."The Banette looked shocked and angry, as if it couldn't believe what you were saying.

"I know you may not believe me, but it's true. I was doing a bit of searching and I came across an article that somehow made it into this house, and it discussed what had happened to the people that were living here. They all passed away from an unknown sickness... I know it may be hard to believe, but I wouldn't lie to you, I have no reason to." Banette looks sad now. It looks down in sadness, but then looks back at you.

"If you want, you could come along with me, and you could meet others as well. I won't force you to, though." Banette crossed its arms and thought about your words, and your offer to take it away from this place. On one hand, it didn't want to leave as it had been here for so long, and on the other hand, it wanted to go with you and experience new places. Banette looks at you again and you look back at it and ask,

"Well? Did you want to come with me?" Banette hesitated for a moment, but nodded. You smiled faintly and took a dusk ball from your bag and Banette tapped its hand against the button, allowing itself to be dragged into the capture device.

One...

two...

three...

*click!*

You smiled faintly as you allowed Banette out of its pokeball. You then looked out the window and noticed that it had stopped raining. It wasn't sunny, but it wasn't raining, either. You smiled and picked up Banette.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Banette nodded and you left the abandoned house, with your new friend and Pokemon, Banette.


	24. Gold x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, but sweet. also another one of the showing off shiny oneshots.

You were currently on your way to your boyfriend, Gold's house, as there was something you had wanted to show him. The two of you had left your starter Pokemon, which happened to be his and your Typhlosion, since you had wanted to breed them for a Cyndaquil for your younger (brother/sister). Well, while the two of you were gone, they had two eggs. You had picked up both the eggs and both of your Typhlosion, thanked the Day Care couple and left. You had walked around for a while and got the eggs to hatch. One of the Cynadquil you had given to your (brother/sister), and the other one you were currently carrying in your arms.

You walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few moments passed before Gold's mother opened the door.

"Hello, y/n." She smiled at you and allowed you to come inside. You smiled and thanked her before going to Gold's room. You knocked on the door to his room, which opened a few seconds later.

"Oh, hey y/n. What's up?" You don't say anything, but hold up the Cyndaquil that you had been carrying in your arms. This wasn't a normal Cyndaquil, but a shiny Cyndaquil. Gold's eyes widened as he noticed it and he hesitantly took it into his arms.

"Was this from our Typhlosion..?"

"Yep!" You smiled and handed him a Pokeball.

"Decided to pick him up while I happened to be there." Gold took his partner's pokeball from you.

"Did you give this little one a nickname yet?"

"not yet. I was hoping you could help me think of one."

"Hmm... well, considering that it's a girl, I was thinking maybe... Cynder?" (Yes I made a Spyro reference, don't judge me)

"It's perfect!" You giggled as Cynder gave a noise of approval. Gold laughed a bit as well and grabbed his bag.

"How about we go out? And let Cynder play with her new friends?" He knew that he was referring to both his and your Pokemon teams. You smiled and nodded.

"Sure, let's go." You grabbed his hand and the two of you walked out, but not before saying goodbye to his mom. Cynder happily went along with the two of you, as she had now considered you her second pair of parents, next to her real parents.


	25. Suicune x eevee!reader

It has only been a few days since you had left your home to go out on an adventure, and so far it hasn't been so great. You've run into a few trainers that wanted to catch you, either due to how cute you were or the fact that you were an eevee and they could evolve you into whatever they want. You weren't having any of that, so you ran away whenever you had the chance. Then you would occasionally run into another Pokemon that wasn't too friendly, or was being very territorial. You managed to escape with a few injuries, but nothing too fatal.

You sighed softly as you looked around, to find yourself by a lake. You walked up to the lake, noticing how clear the water was. It looked beautiful.

"How did it get like this..? It's like no human or other Pokemon have touched this lake." You say aloud to yourself, now looking at your reflection in the water.

"Don't be silly, little one." You hear a voice from behind you. You turn to face the owner of this voice, only to come face to face with the legendary Suicune! You've heard about the legendary beast from your parents, and you knew once you saw the beast in front of you that it was indeed Suicune.

"ah! I'm sorry, am I trespassing? I can leave now!" Suicune chuckled and walked up to you.

"No, no, it's quite alright."

"So, how is it this lake looks so clean..?" You decided to ask the legendary Pokemon beside you.

"I purified it, of course."

"You did?" You asked, your eyes wide.

"Of course. The water in this lake was very murky and filthy. So I purified the water here."

"that's amazing!" Suicune chuckled a bit.

"So, what brings you here, little one?"

"Oh, well I'm sort of on an adventure at the moment. I was thinking of heading back home for a bit."

"Would you like for me to accompany you?"

"Really? You would come with me?" Your eyes lit up at their words.

"Only if you would like for me to."

"that would be great!"

"Very well. We should probably get going, as it will be getting dark soon." You looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting a bit late.

"okay, let's go then!" The two of you stood up and started making your way to your home.

Along the way, you and Suicune conversed as you walked, and Suicune protected you from any wild Pokemon that wanted to hurt you.

"Hey, Suicune?"

"hmm?"

"Do you think you could adventure with me again? Like, when I decide to go out again?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Only if you want to, of course! I-I won't force you to!" Suicune laughed a bit and nodded.

"Very well, I shall go on an adventure with you."

"yay!" you smiled and Suicune smiled faintly in return. You then saw your home nearby.

"there! That's my home!" You then looked at Suicune with a bit of a sad look on your face. "I guess this is goodbye for now, yeah?"

"You are free to come visit me anytime you wish. Come back to the lake where we met whenever you wish to talk to me again." You smiled and nodded.

"I will! Thanks again!"

"You're welcome, little eevee." You giggled and ran off to your home. Suicune watched you leave.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Suicune said before walking away.


	26. Eevee/Umbreon x child!reader

Since you weren't old enough to go out on a Pokémon journey yet, your mom/dad/guardian was kind to catch you a Pokémon of your own, and an Eevee no less. You were so happy when you received Eevee. Your mom/dad/guardian has asked you what you had planned to evolve Eevee into. You simply replied with a shrug and an "I'm not sure."

It's been nearly two years since then and you still had no idea what you wanted to evolve Eevee into. Your mom/dad/guardian told you about Eevee's eight different evolutions, but you just couldn't decide. You were thinking about keeping Eevee as an Eevee, but you figured that you should let him/her choose to evolve or not.  
You were playing outside with Eevee, when you started to notice that it was getting dark. You didn't want your mom/dad/guardian to get worried, so you called Eevee back to you and the two of you started walking home, which wasn't too far away but was still a little bit of a walk. As you were walking, you had this feeling... the feeling of being watched... you decide to pick up the pace a bit, which Eevee noticed.   
"Eevee?" He/She looked up at you.  
"I've got this feeling that we're being watched." As soon as the words came out of your mouth, Eevee stopped.  
"What's wrong?" You asked, a bit worried. Eevee turned around, now facing away from you, and fired a shadow ball. You heard an eerie cry, which made you jump a bit as a purple, ghostlike Pokémon had come out of what seemed like nowhere. The Pokémon had a round head, with tufts resembling a witch's hat atop its head, a thin red mouth which resembles the letter W. Below its head, it has a long neck with a round lump midway down. Three red spheres surround the upper portion of the ghost Pokémon's body. The lower part of its body looks to be as if it is wearing an old cloak. It let out a cry before launching an attack, consisting of colorful glowing leaves, at you. You screamed and try to cover yourself but Eevee jumped in and blocked the attack. He/She let out a cry of pain, making you open your eyes and uncover yourself.   
"E-Eevee! You blocked the attack for me?" You knelt down beside your partner, who simply smiled at you. You smiled back and stood up.  
"Will you be able to fight more?" You asked him/her. Eevee nodded and got back up.   
"Alright Eevee, use shadow ball!"

~sorry but I'm gonna skip here~

You watched as the ghost Pokémon, which you still didn't know the name of, ran away, beaten. You giggled and picked up Eevee.   
"You did it, Eevee!" You kissed his/ her forehead and smiled. Eevee let out a happy cry before being surrounded by a white glowing light. You set Eevee down, panicking as you weren't sure what's going on, as you simply watched as your partner Pokémon started to change.   
"Umbreon!" Your partner called out as the light disappeared.   
"Umbreon..?" You looked at your Pokémon. Black fur, red eyes, yellow rings around the ears, tail, forehead, and legs. It then clicked. Your Eevee just evolved into Umbreon, the moonlight Pokémon!  
"You...you evolved!" Your eyes lit up as you hugged Umbreon, who smiled and nuzzled the side of your head.  
"Come on, let's go show mom/dad/guardian's name that you evolved!" You and Umbreon then ran home to tell your parents/guardian that your Eevee had evolved into an Umbreon, as well as the story behind the sudden evolution.... also the reason why you had come home late.


	27. Garchomp x reader

You paced back and forth in the Pokémon center lobby. Why were you here? Well, your best friend, and rival, (f/n) showed up out of practically nowhere and challenged you to a battle.

~flashback!~

You were lying under a tree in a pretty empty field, with a small lake near the tree you were lying under, taking a break from your travels. You were about to take a short nap when you were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to you.  
"Hey, y/n!" You opened your eyes and sat up, watching as your rival ran up to you.  
"Hey, (f/n). What's up?" You asked as they took a moment to catch their breath.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to battle?" F/n said once they caught their breath. You thought about it for a moment and nodded.  
"Sure! It'll be a nice little challenge for my team."  
"Great!" (F/n) grinned as they sent out their Gyarados, which landed in the lake nearby. You smirked slightly and sent out your Luxray. He let out a battle cry as sparks surrounded him for a moment.  
"You ready, Luxray?" Luxray looked back at you and nodded.  
"Alright, lets do this!"

~sorry but imma timeskip~

The battle was going pretty well so far. It was mostly tied, except that you had two Pokémon and (f/n) had one Pokémon left.  
"Go Salamence!"  
"Go Garchomp!" The two dragon Pokémon roared as they were released from their Poké balls.  
"It looks like Gabite has evolved since the last time I've seen him/her!"  
"Yep! And it looks like Shelgon has evolved as well!"  
"Heck yeah he has!" You laughed a bit at your friend's excitement.

~sorry for another timeskip~

Salamence and Garchomp were both looking pretty worn out. One last hit could finish either of them off.  
"Alright Garchomp, lets finish this off with dragon rush!"  
"Salamence, use dragon claw!" Both Pokémon nodded and rushed at each other. The two attacks and Pokémon collided with each other, creating a big dust cloud.   
"Garchomp?!"  
"Salamence!" You two waited until the dust cleared to see that both Pokémon had been K.O.ed.   
"Garchomp!"  
"Salamence!" You both rushed over to your Pokémon.  
"Let's get them to the Pokémon center, now!" You demanded before returning Garchomp to his/her dusk ball. (F/n) nodded and returned Salamence to his great ball. You then sent out your starter Pokémon, Charizard (sorry but I'm choosing your starter this time-) which hadn't been used in the battle.  
"Please take us to the Pokémon center, Charizard!" Charizard nodded and waited until you were on his back before taking off towards the nearest Pokémon center.

~flashback end!~

You sighed softly and looked down at the floor.   
"I'm sorry, y/n... I shouldn't have asked you to battle.."  
"No, it's okay. We did kind of go all out." You rubbed the back of your neck.  
"I guess that's true.." (F/n) mumbled and sat down beside you. The two of you then sat in silence for what seemed like forever but may have only been just a few minutes, until you heard Nurse Joy call out to you, saying that you could come in and see Garchomp. You smiled faintly and followed Nurse Joy to where Garchomp was resting. You walked over to him/her and sat in the seat beside the bed. You gently pet his/her head. Garchomp then opened his/her eyes, looking over at you.  
"Heya pal." You smiled more. Garchomp smiles faintly, which then faded.  
"Hey, it's alright Garchomp. You may have been knocked out, but that doesn't mean we lost." Garchomp perked at your words, then remembered that you had one other Pokémon besides Garchomp that hadn't battled.  
"Haha~ I knew that would help raise your spirits, if not a little bit." Garchomp let out a happy cry and nuzzled you. You squeaked and nearly fell off the chair you were sitting in.  
"Come on, Garchomp! You need to get some rest if you want to get out of here sooner!" Garchomp pouts, but complied with your demand.  
"Don't be like that. I'll be here with you until you wake up, okay?" That seemed to help, as Garchomp closed his/her eyes. You chuckled a bit and pulled out your favorite book/manga/comic.   
"Guess I'll just have to wait." You mumbled as you just sit there and read. Though you were proud of Garchomp for taking on Salamence as well as he/she did.   
"Maybe after we get out of here, we'll do some more training." It seemed as though Garchomp may have heard your words, as Garchomp had a smile on his/her face after the words left your lips. You playfully rolled your eyes and went back to your reading. You were definitely going to have to wait a while, but you didn't mind. Since Garchomp was one of your best Pokémon and friend you ever had.


	28. Lance x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, Niko is my oc! (since I've had a lot of people ask me even though I've said it multiple times)

It's been nearly a month since you left Pallet Town with your partner Pokemon, Bulbasaur. You had left Pallet Town with your three rivals, Red, Blue, and Niko. Niko had gotten his starter before the three of you but he had decided to wait for you and left at the same time you guys did. You all went your separate ways, obviously, and you just went at your own pace. You went all around Kanto, collecting gym badges and catching different Pokemon for your team.

You had just recently gotten your final gym badge, the Earth badge, and you had a full team of six Pokemon with you. Your current team consists of: your starter Pokemon, which is now a fully evolved Venusaur, Ninetales, Lapras, Sandslash, Jolteon, and Fearow. You were now ready to take on the Elite 4.

You had breezed through Victory Road without much problems. Once inside the Indigo Plateau building, you healed up your team. As you waited for them to heal up and rest, you decided to stock up on healing items. You then wait for your team before going off to fight the Elite 4.

~timeskip cause author is lazy and getting tired~

You had just finished fighting the last of the Elite 4, Karen, and you entered the chamber which held the champion, Lance.

"Ah, hello there! You here to challenge me?" Lance asked you as you walked up to him.

"I sure am." You nodded.

"Very well, but be warned that it will not be easy to take me down!" Lance declared, sending out his Gyarados

"If it was, then it wouldn't be a challenge!" You grinned, sending out your Venusaur.

"Let the battle commence!" Lance exclaimed.

~sorry for another timeskip~

The battle had lasted for a while, but in the end, Lance had defeated you.

"You did well, pal.." You mumbled, calling back your Lapras to her Pokeball. You smiled and looked at Lance.

"That was an amazing battle. You and your Pokemon were awesome." You say, holding out your hand for Lance to shake. Lance seemed a bit taken back by your words. He then smiled back at you and took your hand into his, shaking it.

"It was no problem. I'm glad I had the opportunity to fight such an amazing trainer like yourself." You chuckled a bit and drew your hand back.

"If it's no trouble, do you think we could possibly battle again sometime?" You asked the red headed champion.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." He responded with a nod.

"Well, until then, I'll be seeing ya." You turned to leave.

"Wait, let me walk you out." Lance said, and the two of you walked out together. The two of you had a small chat on the way out.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Lance."

"If you would like, since I won't be busy later, we could maybe hang out or something?"

"Of course. That would be nice."

"Great. I'll see you then." You smiled and nodded before sending out your now fully healed Fearow.

"See you." You said, climbing onto Fearow's back and taking off. Lance smiled faintly as he watched you go. He was definitely looking forward to seeing you again, for sure. You, on the otherhand, were also looking forward to seeing him again, as well as looking forward to another battle with the champion.


	29. gijinka!Greninja x reader

"Come on, Greninja, let's go before it gets too crowded!" You called out to your partner Pokemon. Greninja appeared behind you from what seemed like nowhere, but he just happened to be in the other room.

"Ready to go?" You asked. Greninja nodded, and picked up the bag off the floor, which held your towels and sunscreen. The two of you were headed to the water park today. You've been wanting to go for a while, but every time you would try to go there was always a problem. Either you were busy, you had other places to be, or even the weather would be a problem. There was only a few weeks of summer left and then the water park would close until next summer. So you figured you would go while it's still warm outside and the weather is clear skies.

"Let's go, then." You walk out the door, the blue haired male followed behind you, closing the door behind him.

~timeskip to the water park b/c i can~

Once you arrived to the water park and paid to get in and park, you and Greninja were now looking for a spot to place your stuff down. It didn't take as long as you thought it would, as you found a pretty shady spot with some chairs in the shade. You rushed over before anyone could get to that spot, and set your stuff down. You took off your clothes, revealing your (fav. color) swimsuit with (fav. design) on it. (if you do not have/want a design on yours, you can ignore this) You look over to your partner Pokemon to see that he's already taken off his clothes, leaving him in his dark blue swim shorts. You then dug through your bag and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen.

"So neither of us get sunburned. I like having fun in the sun, but getting sunburn is not fun." You said, now rubbing sunscreen on your arms. Greninja nodded in agreement, now rubbing sunscreen onto his own arms. Once the two of you feel like you have enough sunscreen on, you then head out to one of your favorite things about the water park: the slides. You have always loved going down the slides. You grabbed Greninja's hand and dragged him over to the slides. Greninja chuckled softly and followed behind you. You grabbed one of the double tubes, which was a tube that was meant for two people, then headed over to the stairs and started climbing up them. As you climb the stairs, you get more and more excited to go down the water slide. Now you and Greninja are waiting in line, which was not too long, surprisingly. You watched the person in front of you and their Vaporeon in front of you go down the slide, screaming in delight and just overall having a good time. you then set the inner tube down and the two of you sit down on top of it. A few moments pass before the life guard tells you that you could go. Greninja pushed against the floor behind him and the two of you soon took off! You screamed, but it was a good scream. One filled with delight and fun filled. Greninja just smiled and enjoyed the short ride down the slide.

"That was awesome!" You exclaimed, taking the inner tube over to where you had found it. Greninja nodded in agreement.

"...where to next?" Greninja asked you.

"hmm, let's see..." You thought about it for a moment. "How about we walk around until we find something?" you suggested.

"..sure"

"okay!" you grabbed Greninja's hand and the two of you walked off, in search of something else to do.

~another timeskip brought to you by shiny Greninja~

"Now are you glad that we came to the water park, Greninja?" You asked, looking over at your partner Pokemon lounging on top of an inner tube. The two of you were currently lounging around in the lazy river after doing some of the other things at the water park such as going down the rest of the slides. (sorry but i love water park slides)

"...yes, yes i am." Greninja replied, not even looking at you.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." You swam over to him.

"hmm?" Greninja looked down at you. you reached up and kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly. You giggled and swam ahead. Greninja got off the inner tube and went after you. Since he was a water type pokemon, he caught up to you rather quickly. Greninja picked you up and carried you out of the water.

"You ready to go home?" you asked, and Greninja nodded.

"okay. let's go grab our stuff and we'll head home." Greninja set you down and the two of you walked back to where you had left your belongings. you slip your clothes back on, along with your shoes, and picked up your bag. Greninja simply put his clothes into the bag but slipped his shoes back and head back home, having enough fun in the sun for one day.


	30. Mew x neglected!reader

You are the last one born into your family, having an older brother named Jamison and an older sister named Violet. Your brother is a high rank Pokemon ranger, while your sister is a top Pokemon coordinator. You, on the other hand, have done nothing that your parents would consider "worthy." You would argue with your parents a lot about this topic. It was always "y/n, go out and do something with yourself," or "go out and be like your brother or sister!" And you couldn't stand it. You have had enough of it, so you ran out the house, frustrated. You just kept running until you felt like you were far enough away. You cried out in anger and punched a tree, hard. It actually made your knuckles bleed a bit, but you didn't care at the moment.

"It's always the same thing! They want me to be like my siblings, but I could never be like them..." You said and sit down on the ground, your back against the tree.

"There's so many possibilities for me, but I just don't know what I want to do... I could go out on a journey to become champion, but I don't have any Pokemon of my own..." You mumbled, bringing your knees up your chest.

"Mew?" A soft cry snapped you from your thoughts. You looked up to see a pink, almost feline like, Pokemon with blue eyes and a long tail.

"o-oh, hello there."

"mew?" The pink Pokemon tilts its head, confused as to why you are out here by yourself.

"It's just that my parents want me to be something great, like both of my siblings, Jamison and Violet... My brother, Jamison, is a high rank Pokemon ranger while my sister is a top Pokemon coordinator... while I'm just a nobody..." You sighed softly, but perked up as the Pokemon floated closer to you. You hesitantly held your hand out to pet it. It gave a look of 'go ahead' and you pet the pink Pokemon, earning a purr from it.

"You seem familiar..." You mumbled, trying to think of why this Pokemon seemed so familiar to you.

"Mew?"

"Mew..? Wait... You're Mew! The mythical Pokemon!" Mew giggled at your outburst and nodded.

"But wait... why are you showing yourself to me..?" You asked it. Mew circled around you for a few moments before floating in front of you again.

"Do you maybe... see something in me that I don't?" Mew nodded and flew into your arms.

"Do you...want to be my friend?" Mew nodded again.

"Mew!"

"I see..." You then stood up. "You know what? I think with you by my side, I could go on a Pokemon journey of my own! But, I must ask if you would like to come along with me." Mew smiled and nodded.

"Great! Though I will have to go to the Professor and ask for a starter Pokemon, since I don't want to rely on you all the time." you said. Mew nodded in understanding as it flew out of your arms.

"Well... let's get going then." You then ran home to tell your parents about your decision. Mew giggled and followed behind you.

~small timeskip~

Once you got home, you apologized for running out like you did and explained to them about your decision. Your parents talked for a minute and decided to let you go on a Pokemon journey. You thanked your parents and went to the bathroom to look at your injured knuckles. Once you finished treating your hand, you went back to your room to get your stuff together. Mew decided to wait outside for you, as it didn't want to be seen by your parents. You made sure that you packed everything you would need for this journey, and walked out your room, said goodbye to your parents, and headed out the door. Mew went over to you and greeted you with a happy cry. You smiled and headed off to see Professor (prof. of choice) to get a starter Pokemon.

~another timeskip brought to you by Mew~

You walked out the lab, holding (partner Pokemon)'s Pokeball. "It's nice to have you on my team, partner." You said, walking away. Mew joined up with you a few moments after.

"To the start of a great adventure, with two new friends and Pokemon."


	31. Cyrus x female!reader

"Cyrus! Cyrus!" You called out to the light blue haired male. You wanted to show him something, but you couldn't see him anywhere. You went over to one of the Team Galactic grunts and tug on his sleeve.

"Do you know where Cyrus is?" You asked.

"Have you tried his office? Master Cyrus does spend quite a bit of time in there." The Galactic grunt replied with a shrug.

"Oh, duh, why didn't I think of that! Thank you!" You said and headed off to Cyrus' office. The grunt shook his head, thinking how Cyrus had become friends with someone like you. You were complete opposites! You didn't mind it though. You managed to put up with each other for a few years, ever since the two of you first met back at Lake Verity. You had gone there to relax and get out of the house for a little bit, along with your trusty partner, Luxio. However, when you had got there, a male with light blue hair wearing some kind of uniform was standing by the lake. It seemed he was talking to himself. You were about to leave, but the male happened to notice you.

"You do not have to go. You can stay if you wish."

"Oh, alright then." You walked over to the lake and sat down by the water, your Luxio sat down beside you and lied his head on your lap.

"...y/n." You said after a few moments of silence.

"what?"

"My name is y/n. What's yours?" You asked.

"...Cyrus. My name is Cyrus."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Cyrus silently nodded in what you could assume was agreement. The two of you made small talk for a while, until Cyrus had to leave.

"I must go for now."

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" You asked.

"I'm sure we will. Until then, farewell y/n." Cyrus said and walked off.

Needless to say, the two of you met again once you were finally able to head out onto a Pokemon journey of your own. You met several times throughout your journey. The two of you actually kind of became friends?? And it was kind of confusing to the Galactic grunts, who had believed that someone like Cyrus was not capable of making friends.

"Cyrus?" You called out once you made it to his office.

"ah, hello again, y/n." Cyrus turned to face you.

"I want to show you something!" You then dug around in your bag before pulling out a Pokeball. You grinned as you sent out the Pokemon contained within the capture device, which was a Houndour. Not just any ole Houndour, this one was a shiny! A beautiful blue colored Houndour.

"Y/n, where did you find this?"

"I actually didn't find this one! It was given to me as an egg, and it hatched from the egg I was given!"

"I see.." Houndour went up to Cyrus and sniffed him, like a dog Pokemon would. He then stopped and smiled, barking happily.

"It seems he likes you, Cyrus!" You said, giggling a bit. Houndour barked once more and tackled poor Cyrus, licking his face.

"y/n, get him off of me!" Cyrus commanded. You laughed a bit and picked up your shiny Houndour.

"What am I to do with you?" Cyrus asked, sitting up.

"Ah,come on, Cyrus! I know ya love me!"

"Whatever you say, y/n. Whatever you say." Cyrus said, shaking his head.


	32. Lucario x insecure!reader

You've always had this feeling, ever since you've had Riolu evolve into a Lucario, that you were not good enough as a trainer or a partner. You held Lucario's Pokeball in your hand, looking down at it, thoughts running through your mind. Things like "you're not good enough to be a trainer!" "Lucario deserves better than you" and "you're a worthless trainer." along with other things. You shook your head to clear your thoughts, then placed your partner Pokemon's pokeball on the table. You stood up, and went outside. You decided to take a walk to see if that would help clear your thoughts. You sighed softly as you walked through the woods, which happened to be near your house. You looked around at the scenery, watching the woodland Pokemon doing their thing, whether it was gathering berries or just simply chatting away with others. However, you had this sudden feeling of being watched. You tried to shake off the feeling, but it was still there.

"I hope it's not another Pokemon trainer... I left Lucario's pokeball at home..." You mumbled, shoving your hands into your pockets and looking down at the ground. After a few minutes of walking, you glanced up from the ground, the feeling of being watched was gone. You sighed in relief, hoping you lost whoever or whatever it was watching you. You suddenly yelped as you were tackled to the ground by a Houndoom.

I must have wandered into their territory on accident..! you thought.

"H-Help!!!" You called out, even if you knew Lucario or no one would be able to hear you...

~back with Lucario~

Lucario popped out of his Pokeball, looking around the living room. There was no sign of you anywhere. He then walked around the whole house, but still no sign of you. Lucario then got an idea.

he/she/they must have gone on a walk. Lucario thought and walked outside, closing the door behind him. However, once he walked outside, he felt like something was off... something wasn't right. Lucario ran off into the woods, as he knew that was where you liked to go whenever you took a walk. The feeling only got stronger as he ran into the woods.

"H-Help!!!" Lucario froze at the sound your screams.

master y/n is in trouble! He thought as he ran off in the direction of your voice. As soon as Lucario drew close enough to see what was going on, he snarled. You were being attacked by a group of wild Houndoom. You tried to fight back, but to no avail. Lucario prepared an aura sphere and launched it at the group, hitting one of the Houndoom. The houndoom yelped from the sudden attack. You and the other two Houndoom looked up, and you smiled faintly.

"Lucario!" You cried out. The other two Houndoom growled and stood in front of you, as the third one lie on the ground, unconcious.

"Lucario, aura sphere again!" You commanded. Lucario nodded and launched another aura sphere. Both Houndoom dodged the attack, and so did you. You quickly got behind Lucario.

"here they come, Lucario! Use protect!" You commanded as the Houndoom rushed at Lucario, one using flamethrower and the other jumped up, using fire fang. Lucario used protect, a barrier surrounding him. Both attacks reflected off the barrier, both Pokemon jumped back, growling.

~skip to after the battle~

The Houndoom ran back, with their tails between their legs.

"Lucario!" You ran over to him and hugged him, avoiding his chest spike. Lucario smiled faintly and hugged back.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you.. I just couldn't shake off the feeling that I'm a bad trainer.." Lucario frowned and shook his head.

"You...don't think I'm a bad trainer..? oh Lucario..." You smiled faintly. "Let's just go home..." You said. Lucario nodded in agreement, and the two of you headed home, for some food and well deserved rest.


	33. shiny!Rockruff/Lycanroc x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally a request from a tumblr anon! Also, reader is part of team skull!

"Go Rockruff! Show 'em what you can do!" You called out from behind your mask. Your blue colored Rockruff nodded, getting into a battle stance. What have you gotten yourself into? Well, long story short, you heard about how the aether foundation was actually evil and you wanted to help Sun and Moon to rescue your big bad boss, Guzma. Yes, you are a part of Team Skull, for reasons that will not be discussed here.

Anyway, You were currently battling one of the Aether foundation employees. It's his Arbok versus your shiny Rockruff, your beloved partner Pokemon which you met before you even joined Team Skull.

"Arbok, poison fang!" The Aether employee commanded. The snake like Pokemon's fangs turned purple and struck at your Rockruff.

"Use dig and dodge it!" Rockruff immediately dug underground and dodged the enemy Arbok's attack

"Such a cheap tactic. Arbok, go down after it!" Arbok followed Rockruff underground. You smirked behind your mask, as you were hoping this would happen. You've used this strategy multiple times. You would have Rockruff go underground, then just make a bunch of different pathways to confuse the opponent. Once the opponent is confused, then attack! It has always worked out for you and you knew this wouldn't fail.

"What is taking so long? Arbok, attack that runt!" The Aether employee yelled. While underground, the Arbok is pretty much going around in circles, which is just confusing the snake pokemon.

"Rockruff, use rock tomb!" You commanded. Rockruff appeared out of what seemed like nowhere and used rock tomb on the Arbok, surprising it and giving it no time to dodge the attack. Even if it could dodge the attack, there was not a whole lot of room to do so. The Arbok was launched from underground and fell back down to the ground with a thud. Arbok slowly started to get up, only to collapse and faint.

"Arbok no!" The Aether employee retuned Arbok its pokeball. "You will pay for this, runt." He said before running off, probably to tell the other employees. Rockruff popped back up from underground.

"Rockruff, you did great!" You said and smiled behind your mask. Rockruff smiled and barked happily, before a glowing light surrounded him.

"What the? Rockruff, you're evolving!" You yelled, excited that your partner is finally evolving. Rockruff started to change; he now stood on two legs, and looked more like a werewolf than a dog. He had short blue fur with white on his lower legs, and a white streak that covered his face, underbelly, and tail. He has pointed ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of its face, and a mouth full of sharp teeth, along with a pair of reddish colored eyes. The light then faded, revealing your now evolved Pokemon.

"A midnight Lycanroc! That's amazing, buddy!" You exclaimed and hugged your newly evoled Lycanroc. Lycanroc grinned and hugged you back.

"Now let's go beat up some more of these Aether foundation jerks!" Lycanroc nodded in agreement and let go of the hug. You let go as well, and headed deeper into the aether foundation base, your partner following behind. You were going to have fun beating the crap out of these Aether Foundation employees and their Pokemon.


	34. Gladion x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a Christmas oneshot but I'm posting it here anyway

There was one thing you loved about the Alola region, and that was winter time. It wasn't as hot as it is during the summer time. However, you can't enjoy it for too long, since you have to leave for a trip to the Sinnoh region to visit your family for the holidays. which would mean you would be leaving your boyfriend, Gladion, alone during the holidays. He told you that he didn't mind it too much, but you knew that deep down he did mind it. So you planned on seeing if you could get your family to come here for the holidays. You were sure they would like it better in the Alola region, since it's not as cold as the Sinnoh region. Before you could begin your plan, a knock was heard at the door. You went over to the door and opened it to reveal your three friends, Hau, Sun, and Moon.

"Oh hey, guys! What's up?"

"Well, we heard that you're going to be gone for the holidays, so we thought we could spend the day with you before you have to leave!" Hau said with his usual smile. Sun and Moon nodded in agreement.

"What do you say, y/n?" Sun asked you.

"Sure! I don't really have any plans, and I can go ahead and get my Christmas shopping done while I'm out."

"yay!" All three of them shouted. You laughed a bit and shook your head.

"Let me just grab my bag and hat." You said before walking back into the house. You went up to your room and grabbed your bag/purse/etc. and your (f/c) hat, as well as a lightweight jacket just in case. You then went back to the door, where your friends were waiting on you.

"Alright, let's go!" You said and walked out the door, closing it behind you.

~Timeskip brought to you by my laziness~

You walked into your house, your three friends right behind you, and closed the door behind you. You set your bags of things to wrap in the living room before flopping down onto the couch.

"So majestic." Sun commented.

"Why yes, thank you." You replied, sitting up. Hau and Moon walked into the living room.

"So what are you planning on doing now, y/n?" Moon asked.

"Well, I'm going to get these wrapped and call my parents and see if I can get them to come here instead of me going all the way to Sinnoh."

"Whoa! Your parents live in the Sinnoh region?!" Hau asked you.

"Yeah! Haven't I told you guys this before?"

"I believe you told us at some point. Seems Hau forgot." Moon shrugged.

"Well, if you guys would like, you guys could come over for Christmas and meet my parents?"

"Sure! After I spend some time with my folks, I'll see if I can swing by." Hau responded with a grin. Moon and Sun nodded in agreement.

"Cool! Well, you're free to stay for as long as you want." You said, then sent out your Espeon. The sun Pokemon looked up at you with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to help me wrap up presents, Espeon?" You asked. Espeon nodded and you stood up.

"Great, now let's get the wrapping paper and get to work!" Espeon went over to one of your bags and dug it out for you.

"Thank you." You smiled and took the wrapping paper from her, then looked at your three friends.

"Would you guys like to help?" You asked them.

"Sure." Sun sat down on the floor, as did the rest of you, and got to work on wrapping presents.

~timeskip to Christmas brought to you by Gladion~

"Merry Christmas, Gladion!" You yelled from your end of the phone call.

"Merry Christmas to you too, y/n." Gladion said, holding the phone away from his ear. "You sound excited. What's up?"

"You think you could head over to my house? I have something for you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Just go over to my house! I'll talk to you later!" You said before hanging up. Gladion raised a curious brow.

"Okay..? I'll talk to you later, then." He sighed a bit before heading over to your house.

Once at your house, the blonde haired male grabbed ahold of the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. He seems surprised that the door was unlocked. You would usually keep your door locked when you weren't home. Gladion shook it away and went inside, closing the door behind him. He then noticed a card on the table, so he went over to it and opened up the card.

"Merry Christmas, Gladion.

-Love Y/n.

P.S. turn around" Gladion seems confused, but turns around, to face you. He jumped a bit from surprise.

"Y/n? I thought you were supposed to go to Sinnoh?" Gladion asked, now very confused.

"Oh, I was! I figured that I could at least spend Christmas with my boyfriend, so I invited my family here!" You said with a smile as your family members started pouring into the room. There was your parents, grandparents, and a few of your cousins.

"Y/n, you didn't have to do this you know." Gladion mumbled, just loud enough for you to hear.

"I know, but I wanted to." You shrugged. Your parents walked over to the two of you.

"So, y/n, this is Gladion?" Your father asked.

"Yep! Gladion, meet my parents, (father's name) and (mother's name)" You motioned to both of your parents.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"How did you two meet, anyway?" Your mom asked him.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Gladion said, tapping his chin in thought.

"Oh, please tell!"

"It was a little after y/n first moved here to Alola..." Gladion started. You playfully rolled your eyes as listened to Gladion talk. After a while, you went to talk with your other family members and catch up with them.

"Y/n?" You heard your boyfriend call out for you. You looked back at him and smiled.

"What's up?" You asked.

"I got something for you." Gladion held out a box, which was actually pretty neatly wrapped. Your eyes lit up like Christmas lights as you gently took the box from him.

"Well, I have something for you, too!" You walked over to your Christmas tree, and picked up the wrapped up box, then headed back over to Gladion, handing him the gift.

"Oh, um, thank you, y/n."

"You're welcome!" You said as you opened up the gift. Inside was an Espeon plush, which had a cute ribbon around its neck, which seemed a little too big for it.

"aww, thank you, Gladion!" You said and hugged your boyfriend.

"You're welcome, y/n. Also, the ribbon around the plush's neck is meant for your Espeon."

"Whoa, cool!" You let go of Gladion and sent out Espeon.

"What do you think about this ribbon, Espeon?" You asked, holding up the (fav. color) ribbon. Espeon smiled and let out a happy cry.

"I'm glad you like it!" You said and wrapped the ribbon around Espeon's neck. You looked over at Gladion, who had opened up his gift. Inside was an Umbreon plush with a bandanna with moons on it, which again was a bit too big for the plush.

"Seems we had a similar idea." Gladion said, sending out his Umbreon. (in the Sun/Moon anime, he has an Umbreon) He wrapped the bandanna around Umbreon's neck, who seemed to like the gesture as it smiled faintly.

"Hey, y/n! Gladion!" Three familiar voices called out.

"Hey Sun, Moon, and Hau! You made it!"

"Of course! Besides, we couldn't miss this." Moon said.

"What do you mean..?" You asked.

"Look above you!" Hau and Sun said. You and Gladion looked up, to see a mistletoe above the two of you.

"That wasn't there before." You said, a blush on your face.

"Well, now I have an excuse to kiss you."

"True." You both then leaned in for a kiss, while your three friends were having a fangirl/fanboy moment. You soon pulled away from the kiss, a smile on your face.

"Merry Christmas, y/n."

"Merry Christmas, Gladion."


	35. gijinka!Charmander x female!reader

You glanced over at Charmander as he sat down beside you on the couch. It was kind of a lazy day for the two of you. You didn't have any battles to do and Charmander just felt lazy today. Well, kinda. Anyway, the two of you were just chilling out on the couch, watching your favorite show/movie, (fav. show/movie). You would sometimes get this feeling that you were being watched, so you would glance over at your Pokemon, and you noticed that he was looking at you every so often. You grabbed the remote and paused (or muted) the show/movie.

"Hey, Char, what's up? You keep looking over at me." You spoke up when Charmander looked at you with an odd look.

"Nothing..?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Can we go back to watching the show/movie." You playfully glared at the fire type Poke-human before reaching over and tickling his sides. Charmander squeaked and tried his best to hold back his laughter.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"N...No!" You then brought your hands over to his belly, which happens to be his most ticklish spot, even when he was still a Pokemon, and started tickling his belly, making him burst out into laughter and try to curl up to prevent more of this tickle torture.

"Y/n stahahahp!"

"Then tell me what's wrong!"

"O...okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Once you pulled your hands away, Charmander took a moment to catch his breath. He then looked over at you with a bit of a glare. (But Charmander can't learn glare!) Charmander then reached over and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. You were a bit confused by the action but you don't mind it too much. However, you immediately regret that as you felt his hands attack your most ticklish spot, which happened to be your underarms (if not just roll with it. I'm not going to put (insert spot here) since someone will take it into a sexual way, I know because I've seen it happen, so please just roll with it)  
You squealed with laughter, squirming, attempting to escape Char's grip, but he kept an arm around you, keeping you in place.

"Ch-Char let me gohohoho!" You managed to say through your laughter.

"Hmm... nah." Char said with a small smirk, while continuing his ticklish onslaught.

"Merchehehehy! P-pleahehehse!" You were practically wheezing now. (That was unintentional! Don't mind my unintentional pun)

"Alright, alright." Char stopped and let you go. You had to take a minute to catch your breath. After a few moments of silence, you heard Char speak up,

"...I wanted to know if I could possibly...brush your hair..? Especially now that it's a mess."

"Is this what this whole thing was about? You just wanted to brush my hair? Well you could've just said so in the first place, Char!"

"I...guess, but I didn't want it to be awkward or anything.."

"Why would it be awkward..?"

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Well let me go and get the brush." You stood up and headed off to the bathroom where your brush was at. You then came back with said item in your hand. You handed the brush to Char, who took it into his hand, and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Sorry in advance if I happen to hurt you." Char said before running the brush through your hair. You just shrugged and let him brush your hair.

"Today was nice. No battles, no rivals, just some peace and quiet with my partner." You said, glancing back at Char.

"Agreed. We should have more days like this."

"And I think you're right. We should definitely do this more often." You said with a small smile. Once Char finished with brushing your hair, you got up and sat back on the couch, then lied your head on his lap, turning to face the tv and finally went back to watching the show/movie you had started earlier. You were definitely going to do this more often.


	36. female!Lurantis x reader

You were visiting a friend on Akala Island, as it had been some time since you've last seen him/her. You decided to have a little adventure in the forest, since your friend had two Pokemon that could protect the two of you: Magneton and Rapidash. Just like you, he/she wasn't a trainer either, but his/her dad let him/her borrow them for protection.

Anyway, while the two of you were having your little adventure, you heard a distressed cry coming from nearby, so you and your friend, (f/n), followed the sound to find a Trumbeak picking on a poor little Fomantis.

"(F/n), we have to save that little Fomantis!" You said. He/She nodded and sent out Magneton.

"Use thunderbolt!" He/She commanded and the Magnet Pokemon obeyed as let loose a strong electric blast from its body, which then hit the unsuspecting Trumbeak. It went down, but got up and ran away.

"Alright, great job Magneton!" You both said, before (F/n) returned it to its pokeball for some rest. You went over to the Fomantis, which backed up a bit. You frowned, but put your hands up in defense.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to have your wounds checked out, okay?" You said softly, as to not scare the Fomantis more than she already was. Fomantis hesitantly went over to you, still unsure, before you gently picked her up.

"Alright, I got her. Let's go." You said, and (f/n) nodded, then the two of you headed off towards the nearest Pokémon center as quickly as possible.

~timeskip~

"Alright, here you are. Fomantis' wounds have been all healed up!" Nurse Joy said as she handed Fomantis to you, who looked happier and healthier.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" You said, taking Fomantis into your arms. The sickle grass Pokémon looked up at you before hugging you.

"I think she's trying to say thank you." (F/n) said, walking up to you.

"Aww, it's no problem, little gal! How about we get you back home now?" You asked and Fomantis shook her head 'no' with a sad look on her face.

"No..? Did you maybe want to go home with me..?" You asked, and her eyes lit up as she nodded.

"I think she really likes you, y/n!" (F/n) laughed a bit.

"But I'm not the one who commanded Magneton to save her.."

"True, but you were the one who told me to. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have even noticed there was a Pokémon in trouble!" He/she said. He/She was right... you did happen to notice that there was a Pokémon in trouble, and you were the one who told (F/N) to help out.

"Alright, alright, I'll take you along. I don't have any pokéballs though..."

"True, but my dad does! We could ask him for one!" (F/n) said with a grin.

"Oh, right. Let's go then!" You both ran out of the Pokémon center and headed over to (F/N)'s house.

~timeskip once again~

It's been three years since you first met Fomantis, who has evolved into a Lurantis since then, and you were now a trainer. You had three other Pokemon besides Lurantis, which were: Lapras, Pyroar, and Espeon. 

Anyway, you were walking through Malie City, Lurantis by your side. You see, Lurantis liked being out of her pokeball and being by your side whenever she can. You had decided to do a little shopping, as you weren't feeling up to battling today. Unbeknownst to you, however; there was someone who wanted to cause trouble for you and your Pokemon.

"Hey, you, hand over your Pokemon, yo!" You heard someone say. You looked around before spotting two males and two females, all four had a Team Skull outfit on. You inwardly groaned to yourself.

"What do you want?" You asked and Lurantis immediately stood in front of you in a protective manner.

"We want you to hand over your Pokemon!" One of the male grunts said.

"Yeah, what he said" One of the female grunts said. Lurantis glared at the grunts as she got into a battle stance.

"Fat chance!"

"Alright, fine, guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" The grunts then sent out one Pokemon of their own: Salandit, Golbat, Raticate and Drowzee. You shook your head and sent out Pyroar and Espeon. Before you were able to do anything, however, the grunts' Pokemon aimed their attacks at you. which surprised both you and your Pokemon, and unfortunately since the attack was so sudden, Lurantis or your other two Pokemon could not have defended you. The attack had sent you flying back. 

"Give up now!" One of the grunts said in a bit of a threatening tone. Lurantis, clearly pissed off about the situation, looked to Pyroar who happened to understand what his friend wanted and set up a sunny day. The grunts simply laughed, but you knew what was about to happen. 

"Do it Lurantis..!" You called out as Lurantis launched a beam of light towards the grunts and their Pokemon. The attack had managed to knock out all four Pokemon, which surprised the four grunts. They glared at you before returning their Pokemon.

"We'll be back!" They called out before leaving. You sighed a bit and looked at Lurantis, Espeon, and Pyroar, who looked at you with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm alright, guys." You said, petting their heads. You then looked to Lurantis and hugged her.

"Thank you..." You smiled as you felt her hug you back. You let go of the hug and managed to stand up before returning Espeon and Pyroar to their pokeballs. You then started to walk home with Lurantis by your side.

The two of you walked in silence for a few minutes before you spoke up,

"I guess we're even now, huh? I saved you three years ago and now you saved me." You said, laughing a bit. Lurantis smiled and let out a happy cry of agreement, happy to have finally paid you back for saving her three years ago.


	37. Serperior x female!reader

You walked into your house, stressed out like crazy. Your week has been quite the crazy one: first, your mom ended up having to go to the hospital due to a heart condition a couple days ago, finals were coming up pretty quickly as well as the end of the semester, so you've had to spend quite a bit of time having to study for your finals and all your unfinished assignments was starting to creep up on you, while your dad has been nagging you about trying to find a job, which you were going to get around to soon but he just would not leave you alone about it and it just bugged you. You walked into your room, set your stuff down and flopped down on your bed, covering your eyes with your arm. You were just ready to be done with this semester of school so that you can get around to doing other things besides school work.

"Ser?" You heard a familiar cry. You pulled your arm away from your eyes, looking over at the regal pokemon, Serperior. This Serperior was actually your first Pokemon, which you had received when he was just a Snivy, and your most trusted partner.

"It's alright, buddy, I'm just a bit stressed is all. I'm ready for this semester to be over so I can finally get to looking for a job so dad will get off my case about it, which would be nice... and then I could spend some time with you and my friends again instead of having to do schoolwork and studying for all these tests." You explained to your partner. Serperior frowned and slithered up onto your bed before wrapping his body around you in a sort of hug. You hugged your partner Pokemon the best you could. You smiled faintly and pet his head.

"Thank you, Serperior, I needed that."

"Ser!" He nodded and licked your cheek, making you giggle.

"I love you too, buddy." Serperior nuzzled the side of your head, happy that he could at least get you to smile and be happy, even if it is just for a few moments.

"hey, y/n?" Your dad walked into the room, phone in hand. You looked over at your dad as Serperior let you go from the hug.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just got off the phone with the hospital where your mom is at, and they told me that she will be able to come home tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?" You asked.

"Yeah. You want to come with me to pick her up tomorrow?"

"Sure!" You said, a smile on your face as Serperior let out a happy cry.

"Alright then. Let's get something to eat for dinner and get some sleep. It's a bit of a long ride, and I would like you to be rested up for tomorrow, okay?" You nodded and stood up.

"Okay!" You said, following your dad into the kitchen with Serperior following behind you.

~timeskip to after dinner~

"Goodnight, dad!" You called out, closing your bedroom door. You walked over to your dresser and pulled open one of the drawers, taking out a (f/c) short/long sleeved shirt (or a tank top if that's what you prefer!) and a pair of shorts/pants before changing out of your clothes. You slipped on your pajamas and got into bed, slipping under the covers and getting comfortable. Serperior slithered up onto the bed and lies down beside you. You smiled and pet the top of his head.

"Good night, Serperior." You said, closing your eyes. Serperior smiled faintly and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep.

"Thank you for making me feel better today." You mumbled, even though Serperior was already asleep. You then fell asleep, ready for tomorrow's events. And how you would spend it with your beloved partner Pokemon, Serperior.


	38. Lorelei x younger cousin!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based around the Let's Go games a little bit.

You are the younger cousin of the elite four's Lorelei, which is pretty cool (no pun intended), but she can be a bit protective of you, especially since your parents were killed by Team Rocket when you were just a little kid. You refer to Lance and Bruno as your uncles, even if you aren't related, since both treated you very nicely, like an uncle would, and Agatha as 'granny'. You were getting bored of sitting at the elite four with not a lot to do besides waiting for challengers to challenge the elite four, so you thought it would be a great idea to head off on your own with your Pokemon.

Things were going pretty well until you got to the rock tunnel. You had created a nice team of Gengar, Jolteon, Snorlax, Arcanine, and Nidoqueen and had fought a few of the gym leaders along the way, as well as thwarted some of Team Rocket's plans, which was how you got into your current predicament. You were surrounded by four Team Rocket grunts and no way to escape. You could have taken them on, but you were interrupted by a familiar voice call out

"Halt! You leave them alone!" You looked over to see Lorelei riding on her Lapras in the water. When she looked over at you and noticed that it was you being attacked, her eyes widened in shock. "Y/n?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, Lorelei. I'll explain later but could you help me out or are you just going to sit there and watch?" Lorelei shook her head.

"Of course. I'll take on these three and you take the last one, alright?" You were about to object but before you could, Lorelei sent out Slowbro and Jynx. You sighed and sent out your Nidoqueen while the Rocket Grunt sent out a Raticate.

~timeskip to after battle~

You and Lorelei sent the four grunts running after defeating them in battle. Lorelei returned Jynx and Slowbro before turning to look at you.

"What are you doing out here? You could've been hurt! Or...or worse!"

"But I'm doing okay by myself! I have nearly a full team of Pokemon to protect me!" You object, your Nidoqueen standing behind you.

"...What do you plan to accomplish out here, y/n?"

"I want to avenge my parents. That's all."

"I see... So you want to take down Team Rocket... is that it?"

"Yep! I will definitely take them down! I won't let anymore bad things happen because of them!"

"...Alright, fine. Just promise me one thing."

"Yeah? What is it?" You asked.

"Please, be safe out there and come back to the Pokemon League soon."

"Well, that's technically two things but okay! I can do that." Lorelei smiled faintly and hugged you. You hugged her back. She then let you go after a few moments and hopped back onto her Lapras' back.

"See ya later!" You called out, running into the Rock Tunnel, your Nidoqueen following behind you. Lorelei could only watch you go before heading back to Indigo Plateau.

~timeskip to a few days later~

Lorelei hummed a bit as she pet her Lapras's head, just waiting for another challenger to arrive. It's been a few days since Lorelei last seen you or heard anything from you and she was getting a little worried. Sure you may have Pokémon to protect you but that didn't stop her from worrying about her baby cousin.

"Uh, Lorelei, I think you might want to see this." She heard one of the guards call out to her. Why would a guard want her to come look at something?

"It's y/n. She's back." She didn't need to hear anything else before she rushed out of her chamber (or room, or whatever it would be called). When she rushed out the door, she saw you riding the legendary bird, Articuno.

"Y/n..?" She said in slight disbelief.

"Hey there!" Once you got to the ground, you hopped off Articuno and looked at your older cousin.

"So how did things go?" Lorelei asked you.

"Things went great! How about we go inside and I'll tell you everything!" You said, returning Articuno to its ultra ball.

"I would like that, very much." Lorelei said with a smile and the two of you walked inside, you telling her all about your adventures and how you became friends with and caught the legendary Pokémon Articuno, while she listened, she thanked the stars that her baby cousin had come back to her safe and sound.


	39. Clemont x reader

You were riding on your Noivern's back, on your way to Lumiose City to see the gym leader, Clemont. He had just returned from a journey with his sister and two of his friends so you figured you could go see him and surprise him with your newest team member, which you had just caught yesterday. You looked down to see the large city, as well as the tower, before Noivern made his way down to the ground. Once his clawed feet touched the ground, you slid off the dragon type's back.

"Thank you, Noivern." You pet his head once he leaned down for you to do so. He smiled and nuzzled your hand, before you returned him to his pokeball. You turned to the tower and made your way over to it. Not even two minutes after you walked through the door, you heard a familiar voice call out your name before being hugged.

"Y/n! It's so good to see you again!" You looked down to see Bonnie, Clemont's younger sister, hugging you. You hugged her back before the two of you let go.

"Heya Bonnie. It has been a while, huh? Where's Clemont?" You asked. 

"I'm right here. It's good to see you again, Y/n. What brings you here today, if you don't mind me asking of course."

"Oh, no, I don't mind it! I came by to say hi, and show you the newest addition to my team, which I just caught yesterday."

"Oh?"

"I wanna see, Y/n!! Please??" Bonnie pleaded, looking up at you.

"Haha, sure thing!" You grabbed one of the pokeballs off your belt and tossed it up, "Come on out!" You called out, the pokeball opened up and with a flash of bluish white light, a Shinx was revealed. However, this was no ordinary Shinx. Where the fur was supposed to be blue, it was a golden yellow color and its eyes were nearly an orange instead of yellow. You looked over to Clemont, he had this look of pure shock, while Bonnie had a look of awe on her face.

"So cute!~" She looked at you again. "Can I pet them?" 

"Sure! He would quite like that!" You said, smiling. Bonnie walked over to your golden shinx and once she made sure she wasn't going to hurt him, he let her pet him.

"Hey, y/n? Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, what's up?" You asked, walking over to him.

"Where did you get that Shinx..?"

"Oh, uh, I actually don't remember. It was kinda surprising to me too, and I just had to catch him. He was just too cute not to have, and I still need an electric type on my team."

"How did you manage to find a shiny Shinx?"

"I'm not sure to be completely honest. I was just walking with Sylveon as we were going over plans to face one of the gym leaders and she happened to spot him as we were walking. He was lost and couldn't find his mother. We searched all over for her, but found no sign of her, unfortunately. I didn't want to just leave him so I offered for him to come along with me and he agreed."

"Wow... that's incredible."

"It sure is."

"Hey, Y/n?"

"Hmm?" You looked over to see Bonnie and your Shinx coming up to the two of you.

"Could you tell me about your adventures?" She asked you.

"Sure! I'll tell you about mine and you tell me about yours."

"Okay! Let's go!" You laughed a bit as she and Shinx took off.

"Let's go, then. I'd like to hear about your adventures as well." You playfully rolled your eyes.

"Alright, we better catch up to her." 

"Right." And with that said, you went to catch up to Bonnie, so that the three of you could catch up with each other, and talk about each other's journeys.


	40. Lana x reader

You loved to swim, which is why you were headed to the beach, with your Pokemon, which consisted of Alolan Raichu, Decidueye, Vaporeon, Flareon, and midday Lycanroc. The beach wasn't too far away from your house, which is one thing you loved about living in the Alola region. 

Once you arrived at the beach, you sent out your Pokemon, then set your stuff down where there wasn't too many people. After setting your stuff down, you looked to your Pokemon and told them,

"Alright guys, let's have some fun while we're here at the beach!" You exclaimed and your Pokemon cried out in excitement, heading off and doing their own thing. Flareon was lying on the sand, enjoying the sun's rays on its fur. Decidueye was sitting under the umbrella that you brought, Raichu was out surfing, Lycanroc was lying on the sand as well, while Vaporeon waited for you to put on a little bit of sunscreen so you could head out into the water, which didn't take very long of course. 

"Race ya to the water!" You called to Vaporeon as you ran to the water, Vaporeon hot on your heels. You laughed as you felt the water on your ankles, signifying you had made it to the water. You ran a little further out before diving into the water, Vaporeon jumping in after you. You soon came back up to the surface for air. You were a little jealous of Vaporeon being able to breathe underwater. A few minutes later, Vaporeon popped her head up above the water, swimming over to where you were floating.

"Isn't this nice, Vaporeon?" You asked, looking over at her. The bubble jet Pokemon cried happily and floated right beside you. You went back underwater, looking around at all the water Pokemon chilling out underwater. You were so caught up in looking at the other Pokemon, you hadn't noticed something wrapped around your leg. You only noticed it when you felt something pulling you backwards, which you did not appreciate. You couldn't call for help, only struggle to escape. You took a quick glance back to notice that it was a Tentacruel that had grabbed your leg. You weren't sure what it had planned, but you wanted nothing to do with it. You heard a suddenly splash and looked up to see Vaporeon coming down to save you. Vaporeon used swift on the Tentacruel, which had then let you go. However, you were starting to black out, due to lack of air. You tried to swim up quickly, but you weren't quick enough. You thought you were done for, but you were soon able to breathe air... wait, air? Yes, air. You looked around you to see you were in a...bubble? Vaporeon swam up to you, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm alright, but... how is this possible?" You asked, looking around once again. You then noticed a Popplio nearby, which confused you. Why would a Popplio be out in the wild? Unless it was with a trainer? You watched as the sea lion Pokemon swam over to you, as if to make sure you were okay.

"I'm okay... thank you, Popplio." You said and Popplio smiled, then the two water Pokemon pushed the bubble back up to the surface. Once you were back up to the surface, the bubble that surrounded you had popped. 

"Good work, Popplio." You looked over to see a blue haired female in a dark blue one piece bathing suit on the beach, along with the rest of your Pokemon. She looked a little familiar to you, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. You shrugged it off and the three of you swam back to the sand, where your Pokemon surrounded you, all of them concerned. Popplio went over to the blue haired female, who pat the sea lion Pokemon on the head.

"So that Popplio belongs to you?" You asked, once your Pokemon had calmed down.

"Oh, yes, he does. I'm Lana, one of the trial captains." That was why she seemed so familiar. You had heard about her from some of the trial goers.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you, Lana. I'm y/n. Thanks for saving me."

"Don't thank me, thank your Vaporeon and Popplio. I just merely witnessed the whole thing from the beach."

"Right.. thank you, you two." Vaporeon and Popplio cried happily, which made you smile.

"So, would you like to join me, Lana? That is, if you're not busy?" 

"Sure! I don't mind."

"Great! My stuff is right over there." You then walked over to your chair and umbrella, Lana and your Pokemon following behind you. Lana had brought up a chair from practically nowhere and set it by yours. You then sat down and your Pokemon went back to doing their own thing. You and Lana spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other before you had to leave. The two of you then set up a time and place to meet up again, and you couldn't be much happier.


	41. Sun/Elio x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to call him by his other official name, Elio, but didn't. and you should know the drill by now. Niko is my character!

You were walking with your friend Niko through the Hau'oli city shopping district, as you haven't seen each other in a while, so the two of you were walking and looking at the different shops, Niko on one side and your Jolteon walking on the other.

"So, y/n, how's it going with you and Sun?" Niko suddenly asked you, looking your way.

"Oh, about that..." You internally smacked yourself. You now regret telling him about your crush on Sun. You really wish you could take that back now.

"...You still haven't told him?" he asked you, and you shook your head no.

"Why not?"

"It's just that he hangs around Lillie a lot... and I just thought that he liked her.."

"...Y/n." the auburn haired male looked at you with a straight face.

"Yes..?" You raised a curious eyebrow.

"I can at least tell you that he doesn't like Lillie in that way. Besides, she's dating Hau!" (sorry for those who ship Hau or Lillie with someone else but it's just for this oneshot! ;w; please don't hurt me)

"Since when?!" You looked at your friend, an irk mark appearing on your temple. "Why didn't you or one of them tell me?!"

"I'm pretty sure they did..! If not me.." Niko shrunk back into his shirt, as his usual flannel jacket was wrapped around his waist.

"I don't remember that."

"Well, whenever you see Sun again, you should tell him..!"

"Tell me what?" You heard a familiar voice ask from behind you, making you jump a bit in surprise.

"Well have fun, Y/n!" Niko said with a wink before taking off. You swore you were going to kill him the next time you saw him.

"What was he talking about?" Sun asked you, walking up to you.

"Uh, well..."

"Well?"

"It's just, he wanted me to tell you about how I feel about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... It's just that I thought you were interested in Lillie and not me since you've been hanging around her quite a lot... I forgot that she was already dating Hau. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you, Sun." You looked down at the ground. Sun took a moment to process the words that you just said.

"Y/n."

"...yes?"

"Can you look at me?" Sun asked you. You hesitantly looked up at the raven haired male. Sun smiled and wrapped his arms around you in a hug and kissed the top of your head. You blushed faintly before returning the hug.

"I really like you too, y/n."

"R-really?" You asked, in slight disbelief.

"Really." Sun let you go then held both your hands. "I've had feelings for you for some time now."

"I'm glad.."

"Now, could I treat you to dinner?" Sun asked you.

"S-sure!"

"I hope you don't mind if I take you back to my place."

"I don't mind! Besides, it's been some time since I've been over there."

"Sweet, let's go!" Sun grabbed your hand and ran off to his house, you following behind him.

As much of a pain Niko was, you were going to have to thank him later, to giving you the courage to finally tell your crush your feelings towards him.


	42. Serperior x male!reader

You were taking a walk in the nearby woods, as it was a nice day out, so you decided it would be a good idea to take your Pokemon and go on a walk. Your Mismagius floated by your side, Glaceon walking beside you, and your plusle and minun were sitting on your shoulders. You were walking in silence, but that silence was soon broken by a Pokemon's cry. It sounded like it was in distress. You looked to your Pokemon before running off to the source of the cry, Mismagius and Glaceon following behind you. You ran for what felt like hours, but was only for a few minutes, until you finally found the source of the distressed cry. It was a Serperior. It looked to be quite lonely. 

"I wonder what it's doing out here by itself." You mumbled and cautiously approached the Serperior. Before you could even get close enough to Seperior, the regal Pokemon immediately turned its head to look at you, before launching at you, wrapping its serpent body around you in a wrap attack. You made a noise of surprise and Plusle and Minun cried out, before using thunderbolt on the Serperior. Unfortunately, that meant you were also caught in the attack. The Serperior let the three of you go, wanting to get away from the attack. You had to take a moment to regain your composure, before looking back over at the Serperior.

"Hey... What are you doing out here by yourself? Don't you have a trainer..?" Serperior shook its head, tearing up a bit at your question. That's when it hit you. This Serperior was abandoned by its trainer!

"Were you...abandoned? Did your trainer not want you?" Serperior looked down at the ground, shaking its head once again. You were now furious. How could someone abandon their Pokemon like that?! 

"Hey, Serperior." Serperior lifted its head to look at you, "How would you like to join my team? You would make an awesome addition to my team!" You exclaimed, a smile on your face. Your Pokemon weren't sure about the idea at first, considering that Serperior had attacked you just a few minutes ago. You looked at your team and nodded.

"It'll be okay. We probably just spooked the poor thing, thought we were going to attack it." You looked back at Serperior, "So? What do you say? Would you like to join me?" Serperior seemed to think about it. 

"If you're worried about me abandoning you like your old trainer, then don't. I will never abandon you like that. You're a wonderful Pokemon, Serperior, your old trainer was a scumbag who doesn't know what they're missing out on." Serperior looked up at you, a look of pure shock on its face, which then turned to a smile. 

"Ser! Serperior!" It cried happily, wrapping around you in a hug. You smiled and hugged back.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Serperior nodded and let go of you. You took out a luxury ball from your bag and Serperior tapped the center with its head, before being sucked in with a flash of light.

one...

two...

three...

click! 

Serperior was caught. Glaceon cried happily, along with Plusle and Minun. Mismagius only smiled and nodded in approval. You then tossed up the luxury ball, releasing Serperior with a flash of light.

"Let's go home." You said before walking home, your pokemon following behind you. 

~timeskip to home~

At home, you opened the door and walked inside, your Pokemon following you into the house. You closed the door and your pokemon then dispersed into the living room, while you and Serperior headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you're pretty hungry, huh, Serperior." You laughed as you got a stomach rumble as your response.

"I'll take that as a yes." You walked over to the pantry, grabbed a bag of Pokemon food, along with a bowl and set down the bowl of food on the ground for Serperior. 

"Ser?" Serperior leaned down and sniffed the food before taking a bite. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day as he gobbled down the rest of the food. You chuckled and picked up the bowl once Serperior had finished eating, then placed the bowl in the sink to be cleaned up later. The two of you then headed to the living room, where the rest of your pokemon were at. You sat on the couch and grabbed the TV remote, turning the TV on. Glaceon hopped up onto the couch and curled up beside you, Plusle and Minun climbed up onto your lap,and Mismagius floated by you and Serperior was on the other side of you. 

The six of you ended up watching one of your favorite movies, before decided to head off to bed. Glaceon, Plusle, and Minun were at the foot of the bed, Mismagius was beside your bed, and Serperior was sprawled out on the bed.

"Goodnight you guys." You said, before falling asleep. Serperior nuzzled your cheek before closing his eyes. He was thankful for the fact that you had found him and captured him, bringing him out of the wild. He knew you would be a much better trainer to him than his old one, and that was what truly made him a happy Serperior. He smiled faintly and fell asleep, dreaming soundly about the next day, where he could be together with you and your Pokemon.


	43. Mimikyu x reader

You were walking through the woods, trying to get back home. Of course, you could have taken another way, but through the woods was the quickest way home. That and you pretty much knew the place like the back of your hand!...or at least, during the day you do. You were dreading this moment, as the sun was setting and stars were slowly creeping out. The only reason you didn't like night time, was because your least favorite types of Pokemon come out to play, and that was of course, ghost type Pokemon. You've been scared of them since you were a kid, considering that the kid across the street would always scared you with their haunter. Not only that, but you just thought their pokedex entries were just plain creepy.

You just had to go through the woods while it was getting dark, didn't you? Well now you're lost, which was just fantastic. You jumped as you heard a quiet, yet eerie, cry coming from the bushes. 

"Wh-what was that?!" You thought to yourself, getting freaked out. A few seconds passed before the cry was heard again.

"Wh-who goes there?! Show y-yourself!!" You demanded, in an attempt to be brave. The nearby bushes started rustling a few moments before stopping. And then the mystery Pokemon was revealed... a Mimkyu. You screamed and jumped back out of pure shock. You try to say something but no words came out of your mouth. You knew little to nothing about Mimikyu but you knew that it was part ghost type, so it had to be bad news. You collapsed onto the ground, as if awaiting your impending doom.

Mimikyu let out a cry and made its way over to you, as if confused. You slowly looked down at the disguise pokemon. Why hasn't it tried to kill you..? 

"Y-you're not going to hurt me..? or curse me, or whatever..?" You asked, scooting back a bit to put some distance between you two. The Mimikyu seems a bit confused, and a little hurt, by your words. It seems it's just looking for a friend. You slowly, and hesitantly, reach your hand out to the Mimikyu, still frightened. The Mimikyu simply watched you, curious as to what you were going to do. You then gently placed your hand on top of the Mimikyu's 'head,' which was the top of its disguise before petting it a bit. "Wh-who's a nice M-Mimikyu.." You said, your voice shaky. The Mimikyu let out a happy cry, which made you jump slightly, seems Mimikyu likes the attention. You then start to calm down a bit and continue petting Mimikyu.

"You don't mean any harm... do you little guy?" You asked, a small smile creeping its way onto your face.

"Kyu~!" Mimikyu cried happily, happy about the attention it's getting.

"I'm sorry about my actions earlier... It's just that I'm scared of ghost types... This kid who lived across the street from me had a haunter who would scare me at every chance it got..." Mimikyu seemed sad by your words. You shook your head and stood up.

"...But you don't seem too bad. Do you know the way out? I'm, uh, kinda lost, which is pretty crazy, considering I know the woods during the day..." Mimikyu 'nodded' and turned around. You then followed Mimikyu through the woods to the exit, where your house lies in wait not too far away.

"Thanks, Mimikyu." You smiled and pat it's head, which then let out a happy cry, bouncing a bit.

"Well, what are you going to do now? Are you going back to the woods to your friends..?" You asked. Mimikyu shook its head. Seems it doesn't have very many friends, if any at all. You frowned and kneel down to its level.

"Do you... not have anyone to go to, little guy?" Mimikyu shook its head again. You thought for a moment, getting an idea.

"How about... you come with me? That way, you have someone and I can get over my fear." Mimikyu bounced for joy at your words.

"Kyu~!" You laughed a bit and pulled out a dusk ball before tapping it against Mimikyu's disguise. Mimikyu was then absorbed into the capture device. 

It shook once

twice

three times...

*Click*

Mimikyu was caught. You smiled and released the disguise pokemon from the dusk ball before picking it up into your arms. 

"Welcome to the team, pal." You then headed home with your new teammate, and new friend, in your arms.


	44. shiny!Rowlet x reader

You were headed towards Iki town, to introduce yourself to everyone, when you were interrupted by a rustling in the tall grass. A brown, weasel like pokemon with a yellow stripe along its forehead and running down its back, came running out of the grass. It hissed at you, ready to attack.

"Wh-whoa, easy there. I'm not going to hurt you." Before the Pokemon was able to get close enough to attack you, three different Pokemon came out from the grass and attacked the weasel Pokemon, protecting you from any harm. The weasel Pokemon hissed at the three Pokemon before running away, leaving you alone with the three Pokemon. The three Pokemon turned around to face you, as if to make sure you were okay. You smiled and kneel down.

"I'm alright now, thanks to you guys." Before you were able to get a better look at the three Pokemon who saved you, you heard a familiar voice call out to you.

"Whoa! You alright there, cousin? I saw what happened. Sorry I wasn't able to get to you quick enough to help you." Professor Kukui told you, once he caught up to you. 

"It's alright. I'm okay, thanks to these three." 

"Well I'm glad you're alright! Anyway, these three are the Pokemon you can start out with here in the Alola region. First, we have Popplio, the water type." He motioned to the little blue seal like Pokemon, who smile and replied with a small 'bwark!'

"Litten, the fire type." Kukui motioned to the fire cat, who simply nodded in acknowledgement and meowed at you.

"And last but not least, Rowlet, the grass type." He then motioned to the little grass bird. Rowlet cooed and looked up at you. "Funny enough, this little Rowlet is actually different than the usual ones."

"Oh? How so?" You asked.

"Well, that's not a normal Rowlet's colors." You looked closer at Rowlet. Its feathers were a mint green color with a darker green bow tie and dark orange talons.

"Wait, really?" You asked.

"Really." Kukui dug through his coat pockets before handing you a picture. It was of a Rowlet, but this one had tan colored feathers and a green bow tie with lighter orange talons.

"Whoa! That's so cool! I've never seen a shiny starter Pokemon before." (If you have, like me, then just roll with it)

Rowlet cooed happily and flew up to you, making Professor Kukui laugh a bit. 

"I think this little guy likes you! Would you like Rowlet to be your partner?" Kukui asked you. You smiled and picked up the grass quill pokemon.

"I'll take him!" You giggled as Rowlet nuzzled your cheek.

"That's great! I'm sure you two will make a wonderful team."

"Thanks, Kukui." You smiled and held your partner in your arms.

"Now, let's head to Iki town."

"Alright." And with that, you followed the professor to Iki town, where you and Rowlet had a fun time hanging out with the people in Iki town.


	45. Red x reader

You were gathering up the warmest blankets you had, along with a small basket of food items, before grabbing up your jacket and rushing outside. Why? Well, you had just gotten off the phone with a hospital nurse who had told you that Red was there, as he had to be taken down from Mt. Silver after he nearly froze to death and since you were his significant other, you were one of the first ones to know, the first being his mother of course. You muttered curses under your breath before grabbing a luxury ball off your belt and sending out your Noivern. You hopped up onto his back and told him where to go before he took off to the hospital. 

Once to the hospital, you called Noivern back to his luxury ball before you headed inside. You then asked the nurse at the counter where Red's room was. She told you the room number, room number 287. You thanked her and headed off to find his room.

"284...285...286.. aha, 287." You mumbled, opening the door. When you walked into the room, you saw Red lying in the bed, shivering and shaking like a leaf, his Pikachu cuddling with him in an attempt to help him warm up. Pikachu noticed you and greets you. Red looked up at you.

"H-Hey, y/n.." He said, shivering. He knew you would be upset with him, considering that you had told him not to go up Mt. Silver at this time of year, as it gets colder than usual. He thought it would be okay, as he's been up there plenty of times to train up his Pokemon, but boy was he wrong. You took the blankets you had brought with you and covered him up with them before taking one of the nearby chairs and sitting down beside his bed.

"Red... how many times do I have to tell you not to go up that mountain at this time of year?" You asked, crossing your arms. Sure, you were a little upset, but you were more worried than anything.

"I-I thought I would be f-fine, I didn't think it would g-get that bad. B-Besides, it's better than staying in one place..." He told you. Even though he had defeated Blue (or Green. I'm sticking with Blue since that's technically his canon name.) and had become the champion, he really did not like the idea of staying in one place and battling. It was the only reason he gave back the title of champion to Blue.

"I know... you don't like to be in one place for too long... Which is why I figured, we could travel to another region." You suggested, hoping that he would like the idea. You have actually wanted to travel yourself, as you've only visited the Kalos and Kanto regions. 

"...that would be nice. I-I heard that Alola is n-nice and warm this time of year.." He chuckled a bit before suddenly sneezing, which made you jump a bit in surprise.

"Alola sounds nice. We can go visit there once you're out of here. How does that sound?" Red smiled faintly and nodded.

"H-Hey, Y/n?"

"Hmm? What is it?" You asked.

"I love you, a-and I'm glad I have you.."

"I love you too, Red." You leaned down and kissed his forehead. Pikachu giggled and got in between you two. You laughed and pet his head.

"Don't worry, buddy, I haven't forgotten about you." Pikachu smiled and crawled over onto your lap, curling up.

You stayed by Red's side for the rest of the day. A few of his friends, and his mom, had shown up to see how he was doing. His mom, of course, was worried sick, and had given him a small lecture... 

which only lasted a few hours, of course.


	46. Moon/Selene x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of a fluffy/friendship oneshot than romantic. Also, reader is the champion!

You were sitting at home, checking and cleaning up your wounds. You had just defeated a Naganadel that had attacked Iki town, since the guardian of Melemele Island, Tapu Koko, was still recovering from the first ultra beast attack, you had stepped in and battled in its place. It turned out to be a tough battle, as you didn't really have a pokemon to deal with poison types, but in the end, you were able to catch the Naganadel. However, you didn't come out of this battle unscathed. You and most of your Pokemon, except for your Mimikyu, who was lucky enough to not get poisoned. 

There was a knock at the door, which your mom answered.

"Hello, Moon." Your mom said once the door was opened.

"Hello! Is Y/n here?" Moon asked. She had heard about what happened in Iki town and had brought over some antidotes and pecha berries, both good for healing poison.

"Oh, yes, they're in their room, resting." Your mom pointed in the direction of your room, after letting the raven haired girl inside. She then noticed the basket in her hand.

"Oh, are those Pecha berries you have there? Great! Could you give them to me? I can blend them up into a drink for Y/n." Moon nodded and handed her the basket of Pecha berries before she headed to your room. Once standing in front of the door to your room, she knocked on the door.

"Y/n?"

"Come in." You said in a strained voice. You were checking your Mimikyu's disguise, making sure there were no rips or tears in it. "Alright, looks good. Just a little tear, which I could sew up for you and it'll be good as new!" You said a smile as Mimikyu cried happily. You turned and looked over as your bedroom door opened. 

"Hey, Moon. How's your mom? and Sun?" You asked as she walked over and sat beside you.

"They're both alright. What about you? I heard about what happened." 

"I'm alright. It's just the last battle was pretty tough... Most of my team, except for Mimikyu, and I got poisoned..." The only reason Mimikyu wasn't poisoned is because you had taken the hit for her. 

"Well, I brought over some Pecha berries, which I had given to your mom, and I brought some antidotes just in case." 

"Thanks, Moon." You smiled faintly before going into a coughing fit, which made Moon flinch.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Moon asked, worried.

"N-no, I should be fine-" the door opened before you were able to finish your sentence. It was your mom. She went over to you and handed you a glass with Pecha berry juice. You smiled and thanked her before taking a few sips of the drink, starting to feel a little better. She smiled and walked out, saying that she'd come back to check up on you in a little while.

"You're a really good friend, Moon. Thank you." You said, placed your glass on the nightstand, and hugged the raven haired girl. Moon smiled and hugged you back.

"You're welcome, Y/n."


	47. Gengar x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterling is my gym leader oc from mine and my friend's fanmade region!

"Come on, Sterling, I don't have all day!" You called out, standing outside of your friend's house. You had asked him earlier on if he could help you catch a Gastly or a Gengar, whichever one you happened to find first, as you didn't really want to go alone to find a ghost type Pokemon.

"Yes, I know, I'm coming." The violet eyed male walked out and over to you.

"Yes! Now let's get going!" You said and the two of you started walking towards the one place where the majority of ghost type Pokemon liked to hang out: the abandoned house, which is oddly specific.

The two of you soon walked up to the door of the abandoned house. You opened the door and stepped inside, your friend following behind you and closing the door. The house wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It was big enough for a lot of ghost type Pokemon to live in it together, though.

"Alright, where to start..?" You mumbled.

"How about right in front of us?" Sterling replied, pointing in front of your face. Right in front of you, was a Gengar! It looked like it was more ready to play than to battle.

"Wait, Y/n." Sterling said, before you were able to even think about taking one of your pokeballs off your belt. "This one doesn't want to battle. It just wants to play."

"Wait, wha-? How can you even tell?"

"Can't you tell from its expression? It doesn't look ready for a fight. If that's the case, it would've attacked already. So why don't you play with it and go from there?" Sterling suggested, looking over at you. You thought about it before agreeing.

"Alright, I'll be here if and when you may need me." The brunette waved as Gengar took you to another room to play.

"Alright, so what did you have in mind, pal?" You asked. Gengar went over to the other side of the room, bringing back a few toys but what struck your interest the most was a box. You took the box from the ghost/poison type and looked at it, blowing off a bit of dust from the top of it. It was a puzzle box.

"Do you like puzzles?" You looked over to see Gengar sitting at the table, as if waiting for you to open the box and put the pieces out on the table.

"I'll take that as a yes." You said, placing the puzzle box on the table and took the top off of it, setting it off the side before dumping the pieces of the puzzle onto the table and placing the box down to see the image.

"Alright, bud, lets see if we can figure this out." You said, taking one of the pieces from the pile, looking for the connecting pieces.

~timeskip~

"And we're done!" You said, placing the last piece in the puzzle. Gengar cheered and looked at you.

"That was pretty fun, actually! Y'know what? I have a few more puzzles and other fun games we can play at my place." This seemed to pique his interest.

"But only if you want to come along with me." You said, taking a luxury ball off your belt. Gengar wasted no time in hitting the button on the luxury ball, immediately being drawn inside.

One...

Two...

Three...

*click!* Gengar was caught!

You smiled and immediately released your new Pokémon out of his pokeball.

"You ready to go?" You asked, and Gengar nodded. "Alright, lets go!" You then rushed out of the room and back to the living room, where Sterling had been waiting for you while playing with the other ghost types. Once he saw you and Gengar, he stood up.

"Ah, so you made friends with him? And I'm assuming you're ready to leave?" He asked you.

"Sure am!" You replied. The brunette male nodded and the three of you walked outside and made your way home, where you and Gengar would have more fun once you get there.


	48. Blaziken x sick!reader

Blaziken paced back and forth in the kitchen, waiting for you to walk through the doorway along with your other Pokemon, Pichu, Umbreon, and Ivysaur. However, as the morning slowly went on, you were the only one who had not woken up. Blaziken looked over at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost noon. He was now getting a bit worried about you, so he walked out of the kitchen and headed over to your room. He knocked on the door and listened for your voice. A few moments of silence passed before he heard you cough and tell him to come in. Blaziken turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door, only to find you still in bed. However, he noticed that you were shivering and pulling your blanket up to your chin. The fire/fighting type left the room, only to come back a few minutes later with the thermometer from the bathroom. He went over to your bed and held the thermometer out to you. You playfully rolled your eyes and opened your mouth, before you stuck the thermometer in your mouth and under your tongue then closed your mouth.

A few moments of silence passed before the thermometer beeped and you took it and looked at the small screen, showing the numbers '99.4' on the screen. Or in other words, a fever.

"must've caught it from (f/n)..." You mumbled. You remember (f/n) telling you that he/she didn't feel too good the other day when you were hanging out with him/her, so he/she had left early, leaving you alone with your Pokemon.

"Well I guess I'm not going anywhere today." You sighed and lie back down, looking over at your friend and partner Pokemon. By now, your other Pokemon had come into the room, wondering what's happening. Blaziken had explained to his teammates that you had a fever and that you are now sick. Or at least that's what you thought he told them. For all you know he could've called you a bad name and gotten away with it. You shrugged it off and shivered again.

"Hey, guys? could one of you get me another blanket? It's cold in here." You asked and Ivysaur walked out of the room to go fetch you another blanket. Pichu had made her way up onto the bed and over to snuggle with you to give you a little bit of extra warmth.

"You don't have to do that for me. Besides, I don't really want you getting sick too." Pichu shook her head and curled up beside you. Blaziken walked out of the room and Ivysaur soon came back with the extra blanket, along with another pillow for you. The grass/poison type handed you the two items with his vines and you happily accepted them, placing the extra pillow beside you in case, and the blanket right on top of you.

"Thanks Ivysaur." You dangle your hand down beside the bed, as if trying to look for him, to pat his head. Ivysaur playfully rolled his eyes and went over to your side and placed his head under your hand. The door then opened once more, after what you thought was a few hours, to reveal Blaziken had returned with a hot bowl of soup and cup of tea. The blaze Pokemon made his way over to you, making sure that your hands were empty and the area around you was semi clear so you wouldn't make too much of a mess with the hot food. You cautiously took the hot soup from the fire type, who had set the cup of tea beside your bed to cool off a little bit before you are actually able to drink it.

"You know what? You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for." You said, taking a small spoonful of soup into your mouth, after cooling it off a bit of course. 

Once you had finished with the bowl of soup, Blaziken had taken the empty bowl back to the kitchen, and Umbreon followed him out. You had only taken a few sips of your tea before deciding that you had wanted to go back to sleep and rolling over onto your side, which you weren't sure would be a good idea or not, you would probably find out later. You closed your eyes and before you managed to fall asleep, you felt the bed shift twice, once by your feet, so you knew that was Umbreon, and the second time was from behind you. You opened an eye and looked back, only to see your trusty partner behind you. Seems you weren't the only one that wanted to sleep. You smiled faintly and closed your eyes once more and soon fell asleep, your pokemon keeping you warm and toasty the whole time.


	49. Cilan x reader part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't write continuations for my oneshots, but I was asked very kindly but a tumblr user for a part 2 of my Cilan x reader

It's been a few months since you and Cilan had started dating, and the shiny pansage, which you had nicknamed Willow, had been introduced to both your and Cilan's Pokemon, and has been getting along well with the others.   
However, lately, Willow has been wanting to get into Pokemon battles, as every time Cilan would have a challenger, your little shiny pansage would try to interfere, and you would have to drag the grass monkey off the battlefield and have him watch from the sidelines, and Willow has had enough.

"Hey, Cilan?" You called out, walking into the Striaton city gym.

"Yes? Is something the matter?" You heard him respond a few moments later, after appearing out of practically nowhere.

"Have you seen Willow?"

"No, I haven't. Is he not with you?"

"No, he's not. I woke up this morning and...he's missing."

"He hasn't been over here at all."

"Then...that means he's-" you covered your mouth in horror as the moment of realization hit the two of you.

"Missing." Cilan finished, looking at you with a sad look.

"W...we need to find him, Cilan. Before someone else does."

"Alright, alright, lets go look for him." The two of you then walked out of the gym, but not before grabbing a few sitrus berries, which were Willow's favorite berry.

"Willow!" You called out, looking around for your shiny pansage. "Willow where are you?!" You continued your search around Striaton City, Cilan had decided to split up and look around the dream yard.

You were now sitting by the fountain, looking down at the ground as your Galvantula had released himself from his pokeball. He looked up at you with a bit of a sad face, as if asking what was wrong.

"Willow is missing and I'm sure that it's my fault.. if only I had just let him battle, then maybe he wouldn't have run off like this..." you clenched your hands into fists. A few moments of silence had passed before you heard your xtransceiver went off. You picked up and answered with a, "hello?"

"Y/n, it's me, Cilan, I found Willow!" You immediately stood up.

"Where are you at?" You asked

"At the pokemon center, Willow is hurt but not severely. He should be okay, according to Nurse Joy."

"A-alright, I'm headed there now." You both said your goodbyes and you hung up, returned Galvantula back to his pokeball and headed over to the pokemon center.

~small skip if I may~

Once you got to the pokemon center, you immediately noticed Cilan and ran over to him

"H-how is he?" You asked as you approached.

"Not sure yet, but Nurse Joy says he should be okay." Cilan replied, and just as the words left his mouth, you heard the nurse call out for you and Cilan.

You two went over to the pink haired nurse who had then lead you both to a room, where Willow was resting in a bed.

"Willow will be fine, just needs some rest is all." Nurse Joy looked over at the grass type, then back at you.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." You then took a chair and sat down beside the bed and Cilan sat down beside you. Nurse Joy left the room, leaving the three of you alone.

"Willow..." you mumbled, looking down at the grass monkey Pokemon. As if he had heard you, he opened his eyes, looking up at you.

"Willow..! You're okay!" You smiled faintly and hugged him, just enough to where you wouldn't hurt him.

"Why... did you run away like that..?" Willow looked away from you

"I think.. Willow wants to battle, to get stronger." Cilan cut in.

"Is...is that true, Willow? You just wanted to battle?"

"Pansage!" Willow nodded.

"I see... well, if you want, when you get out of here, we'll let you battle, in gym battles. If that's okay with Cilan, of course." You then looked over at the green haired male.

"Of course! I don't mind at all."

"That settles it then." You stood up, as well as Cilan, "We'll be back tomorrow, Willow. Hopefully Nurse Joy will let you leave by then." Willow smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Willow." The two of you then left the room before heading home for the night.

You were just glad that Willow was okay, and you knew that tomorrow was going to be a better day.


	50. Mewtwo x eevee!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mewtwo is considered genderless, like most legendary Pokemon, but I consider Mewtwo to be male!

When your trainer had first caught you, she was really nice to you, treated you just her other Pokemon. You had even become like best friends as you had grown close.

...Turns out that she just wanted to get friendly with you just to get you to evolve. You had only found out when you had read their journal as you did know how to read human letters to an extent, just to make out the words, "can't wait....evolve.... stop being so nice."

You couldn't believe what you had read. Unfortunately for you, your trainer had caught you reading her journal and was now trying to put you back into your pokeball.

You had used swift on her hand, making her drop the pokeball, which you had picked up and ran out of your now ex-trainer's house. You had kept running as far as your little legs could carry you. It wasn't until you had bumped into something, or rather someone, which made you look up in a bit of fear. The figure looked to be almost feline look, with a long purple tail attached. 

"I will not hurt you, little one. I see you were running... Running from someone, perhaps?" You heard a voice say within your mind. 

"I...I was running from my trainer. Well, they're not my trainer anymore." You looked down at the ground at your pokeball. The other Pokemon noticed what you were looking at, before the capture device was picked up by psychic power and was held out in front of the Pokemon, before it was crushed into pieces by the psychic power and dropped down on the ground in front of your paws.

"And now you are definitely free, no longer held back by a human."

"Ah, th-thank you! If I may ask... Can I ask for your name at least?"

"...Mewtwo. I am known as Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo? Well, it's nice to meet you! My trainer used to call me Y/n... but you can call me Eevee if you'd like!" 

"Y/n... I like it. It suits you."

"You think so? Even though a human gave me that name?"

"Of course. Speaking of which, may I ask why you were running away from your human companion?"

"O-oh, that..."

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to."

"Well, the thing is... When I first met her, she was so nice to me, just like all of her other Pokemon! We did a lot of things together, like best friends..! Until this evening... I had read her journal. I was only able to read a little bit, but it was enough to tell that I was just being used.. She was only nice to me like she was, just so she could get me to evolve! I don't know what she wanted me to evolve into, but I don't want to know... I-I'm just not ready to evolve yet, I don't want to evolve yet! I just want to stay as an eevee for a little while longer..." You explained.

"If you do not wish to evolve, then don't. Only you can choose when and how you wish to evolve, that should be your own destiny, not what the human wants you to evolve into."

"Thank you, Mewtwo. Do you... think I could stay with you for a little bit? I won't be a bother, I promise!" Mewtwo stood there for a moment to process what you had just asked of him. You, a little Eevee who has just run away from their human trainer and that's just met him, wants to stay with him? Well, it's not like you would have anywhere else to go, and he figured he could keep you safe from any other humans that would want to capture you. 

"Alright, fine, you can stay."

"Really? Yay, thank you!" You cheered, your tag wagging. Mewtwo chuckled a bit at the action, before turning around and motioning for you to follow him. You nodded and followed him to your new home, far away from your old home and from your ex-trainer.


	51. male!shiny!Greninja x male!Lucario!reader

"Frogadier! Where are you?!" You called out to your friend, hoping to find your best friend. The two of you had been friends since the two of you had hatched from eggs, due to your parents being best friends. Even if your friend was a different color than other Froakie/Frogadier, he was still your friend. You had actually evolved before him, but he evolved shortly after you did. 

You had asked everyone you knew if they had seen your friend, but no luck. You had even asked his parents to see if he had come by, since he visits his parents often, but even they haven't seen him. 

"Where could he be?" You asked, punching a tree out of frustration. You looked up as you heard something. Well, you saw someone falling down where you were and you just barely moved out the way. You looked down to see.... a Greninja, but it wasn't the usual dark blue one, this one was a black one, and the tongue scarf was more reddish than the usual Greninja. You looked over the Greninja before you realized something

"Frogadier..? Is that you?"

"Well, technically yes." He sat up and looked at you.

"You evolved? When?!"

"Just last night. I was doing a little training session by myself when I was surrounded by that light from before as my physical appearance started to change into what you see now." 

"Why didn't you tell me you evolved?! Is that why you were hiding from me??"

"I was going to tell you but I just wasn't sure how to! So, yes, that is why I hid."

"Dang it, Greninja..."

"I'm sorry, Y/n." You shook your head and held your paw out to him, helping him up.

"Well, now that you've evolved again. You want to spar a bit, for fun?"

"You want to battle?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything better to do!" Greninja smiled faintly and nodded.

"Very well, let's go out to the clearing like usual. I'll show you the new move I learned as well!"

"A new move, huh? Sounds great! Now let's go!" You grabbed his hand and the two of you made your way to the clearing, for your battle. Which didn't take very long since it wasn't too far away. 

Once you caught your breath and got into your respective sides of the field, you were ready for battle. 

~timeskip since I'm still not that good w/battle scenes~

You ended up just calling it a draw, since both of you had fainted after a short stare down (you know what I'm talking about right??)

Once the two of you were back up, you ended up going back to see Greninja's parents, so that they would know that he was okay and that he had evolved. They had invited you to stay a while to let your wounds heal up some before leaving. You agreed, since you didn't want to be rude, and the two of you sat around and ended up talking about the battle the two of you just had.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, Greninja! I can just tell." 

"You really think so, Y/n?"

"Of course I do!"

"Heh... thank you, Y/n. I've been training a lot recently, since I wanted to be as strong as you."

"You...want to be strong like me?"

"Absolutely! I think you're one of the strongest mons I've met!...besides our parents of course."

"aw, thank you! If you keep it up, I'm sure you'll be as strong as me, if not stronger!"

"Thank you, Y/n, it means a lot, really."

"No problem, Greninja."

You ended up just staying with Greninja's family for the night, talking and laughing with your best friend, and may or may not have done a little bit of training as well.


	52. Greninja x reader x Lucario

You were playing outside near your house, making sure to avoid the tall grass, even if your parents Pokemon were watching over you. You didn't really have anyone to play with since your friends were busy with their parents, so it was just you. You didn't mind too much, but it was a little lonely. You were brought from your thoughts as you suddenly tripped over something.

"ow! what the-?" You looked over to see what it was you tripped over. It looked to be an egg? You got up and walked over to the egg. You looked it over before picking it up and hugging it.

"someone must have lost it!" You brought the egg back to your house and you showed it to your parents, who had asked you about it. You told them that you had found it while playing outside and that you thought someone might've lost it. Your parents looked at each other, then back at you.

"Alright, we'll go see if we can go find its missing trainer." Your dad said, getting up out of his chair, your mom stood up as well.

"What if we can't find its trainer?" Your mom asked.

"Well, I don't see why Y/n couldn't have a Pokemon already. Sure they may not be old enough for a journey yet, but that doesn't mean that they can't have a pokemon companion."

"alright, let's go, then." The three of you walked outside and walked around, looking for any trainers that had lost a Pokemon egg recently, but no luck. Though of course you did have a few weirdos that tried to get the egg from you, saying that it was theirs, but you and parents would not let them have it. After a few hours, you just decided to go back home, not having any luck with finding the trainer.

"Well, since we didn't find who the egg belonged to, this egg is now yours, Y/n." You smiled faintly and hugged the egg gently. 

"Take care of that Pokemon now, Y/n." 

"I will!" You carried the egg to your room and set up a spot to let the egg rest with a bunch of blankets and pillows. 

The next few days consisted of you taking care of your new egg, making sure it never left your side. That is, until you were getting ready for bed one evening. You had gotten everything set up, and the egg was in its usual place at night right by your bed with you knelt down in front of it. 

"I can't wait for you to hatch, little one. I can't wait to see just what kind of Pokemon you'll be." you smiled faintly and gently kissed the egg; you didn't care if that would seem weird to anyone. You were about to get up and go to bed when you were nearly blinded by a bright light. You covered your eyes and waited for the light to disperse, which did after a few moments. You uncovered your eyes and looked down at the small, blue, canine like Pokemon in front of you. Your eyes sparkled at the sight of the cute Pokemon in front of you. Riolu looked around the room before looking up at you, tensing up a bit. 

"It's okay, Riolu, I won't hurt you." You cautiously brought your hand closer to the emanation Pokemon, which flinched a bit when you placed your hand on his head. Riolu smiled and nuzzled your hand. You smiled faintly and gently pet his head for a few moments before you stood up. Riolu looked up as you did so. You gently picked Riolu up and brought him over to your bed, setting him down and lying down, pulling up the covers. You then turned over and turned off your lamp, the room becoming dark. Riolu squeaked a bit out of fear and held onto your arm. 

"Afraid of the dark, huh..? It's okay, buddy, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Riolu seemed to understand, but still kept a hold of your arm. You smiled faintly and gently pet his head once more, trying to get him to calm down some before getting to sleep.

~time for a timeskip!~

It's been a few months since you found Riolu's egg and hatched Riolu, and you were now able to get a starter Pokemon from Professor Sycamore. You and Riolu had already said your goodbyes to your parents and packed up your things for the upcoming journey and were now on the way to the lab. 

After some time of walking and getting lost later, you two made it to Professor Sycamore's lab. You walked inside with Riolu following close behind you. You looked around a little bit, Riolu sticking close to you just in case. You were brought from your thoughts as you saw a tall male with a lab coat walk into the room. You instantly recognized him as the professor as you had met him before.

"Hello, Professor!"

"Hello, Y/n! It sure has been a while, hasn't it? Let me guess, you're here for your starter Pokemon?" You smiled and nodded in response.

"I sure am!"

"Do you know which starter you want?"

"Actually no, I don't."

"Well, that is alright! Here, I'll introduce you to the starters." Prof. Sycamore took three Pokeballs from his coat pocket and tossed them up, releasing the Pokemon inside. 

"Starting from left to right, we have Chespin, the grass type, Fennekin, the fire type, and Froakie, the water type." You smiled faintly and got down to their height, looking at the three starter Pokemon. All three looked over at you with curious eyes. After a few moments of silence, you stood back up.

"Professor, I've made my decision. I choose Froakie!"

"A very nice choice, Y/n." Professor Sycamore smiled and handed Froakie's pokeball over to you. "Here's Froakie's pokeball, along with five pokeballs to get you started. Well I see you've already gotten started," he chuckled a bit, motioning to Riolu, who was holding onto your pant leg with one paw. "And here's your Pokedex to keep track of the data of any and all pokemon you may encounter and catch." You smiled and take the pokeballs and pokedex, putting them away in your bag. You look over to the water starter, who looked back up at you.

"You ready to go, Froakie?" You asked. Froakie smiled and nodded before leaping into your arms. You held your arms out and caught him, hugging him. 

"Thank you, Professor!"

"You're welcome, Y/n."

"Alright, you two, let's go!" With that said, you ran out the door to start your journey with your two Pokemon.

~another timeskip, pal~

It's been about six months since you, Riolu and Froakie first started your adventure. So much has happened during your travels. First of all, both Froakie and Riolu have evolved into Greninja and Lucario, respectively, and you made quite a few friends along the way. 

You had just won your final gym badge from the Snowbelle city gym and you were now taking a break in the Pokemon Center, both Greninja and Lucario at your sides. What you didn't know was that both of them had developed feelings for you during the amount of time you had spent together. However, both of them knew of the other's feelings and they weren't going to let the other win you over easily. 

Lately, you've started to notice Greninja and Lucario have been pretty clingy towards you and when they think you're not looking, you've caught them glaring at each other, which was starting to worry you since you were sure they were really good friends. You've decided to confront them about it once you got back to the room where you were currently staying at. You were snapped back from your thoughts by Nurse Joy's voice calling out to you to tell you that your Pokemon were back to full health. You smiled faintly and walked up to the counter, Greninja and Lucario right behind you, taking back the Pokemon you had left in her care, before making your way back to the room you were staying in for a little rest, and to find out what was going on between your two Pokemon.

Once you walked into the room, you set your stuff down and dragged your Pokemon over to the bed and had them sit down. You looked down at them with your arms crossed, getting serious now.

"Okay, I don't know what's gotten into you two but lately, you two have been so... cold and mean to each other.." both of them looked at you with shocked looks on their faces.

"Yes, I have noticed you two glaring at each other when you two think that I'm not looking and you two being nicer around me... more than usual. I want to get to the bottom of this so that you two can be friends again... Please, Greninja, Lucario.." Lucario and Greninja looked at each other, then back at you. Lucario had found a paper and pencil before drawing something on it. You were a bit puzzled by this but stood by a moment and waited until Lucario turned the paper around and it had a heart on it.

"A heart..? love..?" both of them nodded. "Okay, so you both like the same pokemon?" They shook their heads, then pointed at you.

"Huh..? M-me? You love me?" They both nodded. You couldn't believe it. Both of your partner Pokemon who have been with you since this journey had started, well, Lucario had been with you a little longer than Greninja, but still... both of them had feelings for you. 

"Oh you guys... I love you too." You went over to them and hugged them, smiling as they hugged you back.

"Now let's take a nap... I am exhausted from training and then that gym battle didn't help.." Greninja chuckled a bit and Lucario smiled faintly and the three of you lie down, Lucario and Greninja on either side of you. You smiled faintly and closed your eyes, mumbling before falling asleep,

"Sleep well, you two, I love you."


	53. Gold x reader

"Hey, that was a great battle! You and your Pokemon are really good!" You held your hand out to the raven haired boy named Gold. You had accidentally bumped into each other and he had asked if you would want to battle. You, having nothing better to do, accepted the challenge, though lost in the end. You didn't mind too much, as you did have a fun battle with him.

"Hey, thanks. You and your team did pretty well, too!" Gold smiled and shook your hand.

"We should meet up and battle again sometime, Gold." You suggested. 

"Sure, sounds fine to me! Well, I should get going, see you around Y/n!" and with that, Gold took off, leaving you in the dust. You laughed a bit as you watched him leave. Though, you did wonder if you would actually see him again. You shrugged it off for now and picked up your bag, which you had set off to the side, before continuing on your way.

~pretty early timeskip huzzah~

You had just walked out of Goldenrod City, on your way to the daycare center. However, when you approached the building, you heard a familiar voice.

"No, that can't be... Gold..?" You mumbled under your breath and kept walking, and sure enough, Gold was standing in front of the Daycare center, talking to the old man who runs it. Gold had noticed you as you approached and looked over at you.

"Oh, hey, Y/n! I'm glad to see you again!" You smiled faintly and walked over to him.

"Hey, Gold. Didn't think I would run into you here of all places."

"Oh, yeah, my grandparents run the daycare center! I'm actually here to help out for a little bit!" 

"Oh, how nice of you!" You said with a smile.

"Oh, how about I show you around? Maybe later we could have that battle we talked about last time?"

"Sure, sounds good to me!" Gold nodded and proceeded to show you the daycare center, which took a bit longer than you thought it would. Now you were just sitting around, playing with a few of the baby Pokemon, while Gold had gone to talk with the daycare couple. 

"Hey, Y/n! You ready for that battle now?" You looked up as Gold approached you.

"I sure am!" You stood up and followed him over to an empty spot, which would be used for your battlefield.

"Alright, let's do this!" You grabbed an ultra ball from your belt. "And I will warn you, Gold, my team and I have gotten a lot stronger since last time!"

~timeskip to after the battle because I can~

"You weren't kidding when you said your Pokemon have gotten tougher!" Gold commented, returning his Typhlosion back to its pokeball. You laughed a bit and returned your Azumarill to its pokeball. You had just barely managed to win the battle with one pokemon remaining.

"Thanks, Gold! You and your Pokemon are pretty tough as well!"

"Thanks, Y/n." 

"Hey, Gold?"

"Hmm, what's up, Y/n?"

"Do you think I could join you on your journey? I mean, doesn't it get kinda...lonely, travelling by yourself?"

"Well, uh..." Gold rubbed the back of his neck, looking down/at you. "I don't see why not! Besides, my Pokemon kinda like you!"

"Well, it's settled then! Tomorrow, we'll be back on the road!" 

"Alright!"

~one more timeskip, brought to you by Gold and Typhlosion~

It's been a few months since you started travelling with Gold, and you were both pretty close friends now, you were nearly inseparable! Though there was one problem with that. Over the months you've spent with Gold, you developed feelings for him, which were pretty obvious to everyone else except him. You wanted to tell him how you felt, but you were afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way. However, what you didn't know was that he did feel the same way towards you, but was also afraid of rejection. Both of your Pokemon figured it out pretty quick, and have decided to team up and help you two get together.

"Gengar, where are you taking me?" You looked down at the ghost/poison type as he was dragging you along somewhere, after you had walked off to clear your thoughts. You stopped after what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes. 

"Oh, hey, Y/n." You looked over to see Gold standing nearby with Typhlosion beside him.

"Hey, Gold." You smiled faintly, looking around the area a bit.

"Hey, wait a moment.." 

"So you recognized it, too? It's where we first met, and had our first battle together." You walked over to Gold.

"I'm surprised we even managed to get back here, and even remember it." 

"Yeah, but I'm glad we did."

"Oh..? And why's that?"

"I'm just so glad I met you, Y/n. And there's something I need to tell you.."

"Spill it."

"Well, ya see... ever since we started travelling together, I've developed... feelings for you, Y/n. It's alright if you don't feel the same way, I just really wanted to tell you..."

"...I feel the same way, Gold. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was just so afraid to tell you. I didn't think you would feel the same way." You kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you feel the same way." Gold smiled and hugged you, holding you close. You smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you, Y/n."

"I love you too, Gold." You pulled away when you heard little giggles. You looked over to see both of your Pokemon watching the two of you. 

"You planned this, didn't you?" Your Pokemon looked at each other and then ran away, so you wouldn't get mad. 

"We'll get them back later, Y/n. Don't you worry."


	54. Sick!Bede x reader

"Hey, Y/n!" 

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Hop. What's up?" You asked as Hop approached you. 

"Do you think you could check up on Bede..? No one's heard from him in about two days, not even Gloria! I figured you may know something since, you know, you two are dating and all.." now that you were thinking about it, you hadn't really heard from the blonde male either... maybe something was wrong.

"No, I haven't heard from him either.. well, except the occasional hello, I love you, and something else, but that's about it. I'll go check up on him." 

"Alright, sweet! I'll catch up with you later, Y/n!" You waved as Hop took off. After he left, you called a Corviknight taxi to take you to Ballonlea. You had thought about calling Bede and letting him know you were on the way, but if something was wrong, then you know his stubborn ass would want you to stay away... and you were not going to do that. You care about him, even if he could be a major pain at times. 

You were brought from your thought as you heard the Corviknight land on the ground. You got out of the taxi car(?) and thanked both the Corviknight and the driver/trainer, watching as they took off.

"Alright, now to go check up on Bede.." you mumbled as you walked towards his house, which only took a few minutes as you already knew where it was. Once you walked up to the door, you knocked on it, waiting a few minutes for a response. After a few minutes more have passed, you got a worried and opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, so that meant he was definitely home. You walked inside, closed the door behind you, and looked around for the blonde male. 

"Must be in his room." You mumbled before you made your way towards his room. You walked up to his bedroom door and knocked before calling out to him,

"Bede? It's me, Y/n. I just wanted to check up on you! Are you alright..?"

"Yes, I'm fine, now leave me alone!" You heard him call back, followed by a bit of coughing. He didn't sound like his usual self. His voice sounded a bit raspy, which you thought was kind of odd. 

"You're not fine, and I'm coming in." You opened the door and walked into the room. You looked over to see Bede curled up in bed, shivering.

"I told you I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! No one has gotten ahold of you for about two or three days now! And when I hear anything from you, it's not much." You walked over to him, leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, pulling away a few seconds later.

"It's as I thought, you're running a fever.. you're sick, Bede! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Because I don't need your help!" Ah, of course... Bede is being the stubborn bastard that he is.

"Bede, let me help you, please..."

"I don't need your help, Y/n. I'll be fine."

"Bede, please. If you let me help you, you may get better quicker!"

"...." Bede sighed a bit. It seems you're not going to leave anytime soon. 

"Alright, alright, fine.." you smiled at his words.

"Thank you, Bede." You kissed his forehead and walked out of the room to grab a few things. Bede just rolled his eyes before closing them and rolling onto his side, facing away from the door. As much as he hated to admit, he actually didn't mind that it's you taking care of him. Of course, if you were anyone else, he would've told them to leave him alone and get out of his house. But since it's you, he's okay with it.

"Okay, I'm back." You told him once you had walked back into his room. You had gathered a few extra pillows and blankets, a couple bottles of water and some soup, as well as some medicine. Of course, your Pokemon helped you carry it into the room as you would've ended up making a mess if you carried it all on your own.

Bede opened one eye and glanced over at you as you sat down on his bed. He then sat up as he noticed the faint smell of soup. You were going to hand him the bowl but noticed how shaky his hands were.

"Give me the bowl, Y/n."

"I'm not going to let you make a mess. Your hands are shaky."

"Alright, fine." He blushed in embarrassment as you fed him the soup. Once he finished it off, you placed the bowl on his nightstand and took the medicine you had brought, along with a spoon, and poured out the medicine onto the spoon, before you held it in front of his face. 

"If you take this medicine, I'll let you take me out after you're feeling all better! If that's not what you want, then I'll do what you want, as long as it's nothing embarrassing or disgusting." It seems your offer has intrigued the blonde male, for he actually took the spoon into his mouth, swallowed the medicine and grimaced at the taste. 

"Now get some rest, my love. I'll be here when you wake up." You kissed his forehead and stood up. Before you could think of leaving, you felt a hand grab your own. You looked over at Bede, who mumbled something you couldn't make out.

"What was that?" 

"....could you maybe... stay..?"

"But what if I get sick?"

"....then I'll take care of you. I don't say this often but... please, Y/n?"

"Oh, okay, fine." Bede smiled faintly, a pretty rare thing from him, before scooting over some to let you lie down beside him, and wrapped his arms around you. You both closed your eyes, you running your fingers through Bede's hair, which had calmed him down and helped him fall asleep.

"Sleep well, Bede." You smiled faintly and soon fell asleep as well in his arms.


	55. Grimsley x short!male!reader

"Grimsley! Grimsley where are you?!" You called out to your boyfriend from the crowd of people. You couldn't stand being short, especially when you have situations like these where you lose your taller boyfriend. The two of you were out shopping, as you two needed a few things. You two were just chatting away as you walked, until you were stopped by a friend of yours. You got to talking, and you didn't notice that Grimsley wasn't there until after your friend had said goodbye and left. 

You sighed a bit and decided to stop at the little cafe in the corner, letting your Toxtricity out of his pokeball. He seemed happy to see you as he had pulled you in for a hug. You chuckled a bit and hugged him back, being careful not to get shocked by the Punk Pokemon. 

"Hey, buddy, it's good to see you too. Unfortunately, I've lost Grimsley somewhere, so now I'm just going to take a break here at this little cafe and wait for him. I should send him a text or something, if my phone isn't dead, that is... but first, let's get something to eat, I'm starving..!" Toxtricity nodded and followed you over to the counter.

You ordered food for yourself and Toxtricity, paid, and went to wait in one of the booths. You pulled out your phone, which you somehow forgot you had with you, and decided to call your boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Grimsley. Where the hell did you go?"

"Oh, I went to see something that I wanted to get for you! I can't tell you what it is, for it would ruin the surprise!" You rolled your eyes in a playful manner. "I didn't mean to leave you behind like that, love! I thought the two of you were behind me! Until I went to ask you a question and saw that you weren't there."

"Goodness, Grimsley."

"Well it doesn't help that you're so short, love."

"H-Hey!" You pout playfully.

"I'm kidding, Y/n. Anyway, where are you now? I'll meet up with you,"

"I'm at that little cafe in the corner. If you want, I can order some food for you?" 

"You don't have to do that for me, Y/n."

"But I want to. Tell me what you want and I'll order for you."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled a bit and told you what he wanted.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." You said, walking up to the counter. You said your goodbyes and hung up. You smiled as your food was brought to your table. You then got up, went to the counter, ordered and paid for Grimsley, and went back to the table you were at and sat down in the booth. You and Toxtricity sat and ate in silence for a few minutes. It was pretty peaceful in that moment... until a pair of hands grabbed your shoulders, making you jump in surprise and heard a familiar laughter. 

"Grimsley!"

"I'm sorry, love, I had to. You're too cute when spooked."

"Yeah, yeah, hush. They should be bringing your food here shortly." Grimsley nodded and sat in the booth, on the other side of you and Toxtricity. Not even a few minutes passed and a plate was set down in front of Grimsley.

"Thank you." He smiled and looked back at you. It was then that you remembered what he told you over the phone.

"Oh, yeah! What did you want to show me?" Grimsley handed a shopping bag to you, which you hadn't even noticed he had when he sat down. You opened the bag and saw something you had been eyeing for a while now. It was a (article of clothing) that you had seen some time ago, but didn't want to get since it was a bit on the pricey side.

"Grimsley..!"

"Hmm?"

"you didn't have to get me this..! I-I mean, I appreciate it, but are you sure..?"

"Absolutely sure, Y/n."

"Th...thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled faintly as he watched you gush over it for a few moments while he finished eating.

"Come on, Y/n. Let's get going."

"Right. Let's go, Grimsley, Toxtricity." You stood up, returned Toxtricity to his pokeball and the two of you headed back home for the evening. Once you got home, you thanked Grimsley properly for the gift with a good dinner and cuddles.


	56. Gijinka!Charizard x Gijinka!Audino!Reader

You were heading back to your room after grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, until you noticed a familiar light was on still. It was that of your roommate/companion, Cole the Charizard. You set your water down on your dresser before you headed over to his room. You lightly knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. You heard light shuffling coming from the room before he called out,

"You can come in, Y/n." You opened the door and walked into the room before closing it behind you.

"Did ya need somethin,' Y/n..?" Cole asked as you approached his bedside.

"I was just a little curious as to why you were still awake. It is getting a bit late, after all."

"Ah, no reason, other than the fact that I can't sleep."

"Oh! Do you want me to lie with you..? Maybe talk about it..?"

"You don't have to do that, Y-"

"But I want to! I care about you, Cole!" You sit down on the bed beside him, pulling him into a hug. Cole sighed a bit and hugged you back.

"Do you... have nightmares, Cole? Is that what it is?" You felt him tense up a bit. "Do you want to talk about it..? It's fine if you don't, I underst-"

"...my trainer." Was all that you were able to hear.

"Your... trainer?"

"Yeah, I had a trainer before this.. Isabelle.. She was a really great trainer, very sweet and loving towards any and all pokemon.."

"I see... what happened?"

"This was around the time I had just changed into a human. It surprised her a bit, but she didn't mind the change too much. Anyways... we were on the way to visit her grandparents in the Unova region for the summer, as per family tradition, we were aboard the plane, ready to take off.. the details are a bit fuzzy, unfortunately... all I can remember is the plane had gone down not too long into the flight and we crashed..." Your eyes widened a bit as you looked at him.

"O-oh, Cole... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory.."

"It's alright, Y/n. Actually, you're actually the first person, aside from authorities of course, about this." You were taken aback by his words. Cole never told anyone about this tragic incident except for the authorities, and now you?!

"I know, I know... I should've mentioned it sooner but it's something I would rather forget..."

"I understand, Cole, and I would never force you to talk or remember something so awful if you don't want to... but I do have to ask something."

"Hmm?" he looked down at you.

"Why me? Why am I the only one you've told..?"

"Because I trust you, Y/n. That's why I've been living with you for so long, is because I trust you... you're the only one who doesn't treat me like some kinda brute due to my species."

"Oh, Cole.." you frowned at his words and hugged him tighter.

"...there's actually something else I want to tell you, Y/n.. it's just I was having such trouble with telling it to you.."

"Hmm? What is it?" You looked up at him.

"I... I love you, Y/n. I have for a while now but I just feared that you wouldn't f-"

"I love you too."

"Wh-?"

"I said I love you too!" You laughed a bit at his dumbfounded expression.

"You... you do?"

"Yes, you goof!" You reached up and booped his nose, making him blush a bit at your action.

"I.... I'm so glad." Cole smiled faintly and held you close to him as he kissed your forehead softly. You two chatted a bit longer, until you heard him yawn, rather loudly in fact.

"I think it's about time you get some proper sleep, mister."

"Alright, fine. Let's get some sleep, love." You nodded and stood up, shut the lights off and turned both of his fan up higher before lying down beside him again, pulling the covers up over you both once Cole lied down. He pulled you close to him once more and closed his eyes. You closed your eyes as well and you both mumbled a goodnight before you both fell asleep.

That night, Cole slept much better, with no nightmares to disturb him, and it was all because of you.


End file.
